One Time Deal
by Blondie 20000
Summary: Spoilers from the season 13 finale. Sam and Jack have been kidnapped by Lucifer. Time is running out. What if Dean never said yes to Alternative Michael but instead says yes to our Michael. It is a risky deal but Dean will do whatever it takes to rescue his family and beat the devil once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea where this came from it just popped up in my head. It's an different version of Let The Good Times Roll. Instead of Dean saying yes to Alternative Universe (AU) Michael, he says yes to our Michael instead. I was hoping for it to be Michael not the AU Michael in the finale but oh well at least I got to see Dean with them wings :D .**

 **Please leave reviews I don't usually write fics like this so I am nervous. If I get positive feedback, I'll continue and see where this goes.**

* * *

Jack lowers his hand the gold vanishing from his eyes. Shock, betrayal and hurt all over his face. His father Lucifer who he thought he can trust, who he thought changed. It was all a lie. His own father lied to his face. He lied about Maggie, lied about making a deal with AU Michael. He didn't want to run away with Jack to go exploring, he wanted to run because of AU Michael's plan to take over the world.

Jack blinked back the tears that were starting to form. All this time he thought his father cared about him. Jack wanted to believe that what was written in the books about the devil was not true. Now he felt stupid for giving his father a chance.

 _I crushed her skull with my bare hands. And it was warm and wet, and I liked it._

His father's confession playing over and over in Jack's head. It made the nephilim feel sick.

Lucifer snaps out of his trance and blinks with confusion. Jack looks at his father straight in the eye.

"You're not my father." he says. "You're a monster."

Lucifer stares at him. Taking in what his son said to him. He sighs.

"Come on, man!" he says frustration in his voice.

Jack said nothing. He couldn't forgive his father not after what he did. He didn't see him as a father now. Lucifer was nothing to him now.

Lucifer's face screws up. So many have turned against him and now his son as well. His eyes glow red. His fists clenched. Anger bubbling up inside him. Then, he let out a roar.

The bunker began vibrating like an earthquake. The Winchesters cover their ears while Castiel flinched. Jack continued staring not getting affected by the loudness of the roar.

The shaking stops. Lucifer's eyes return normal. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Okay. I tried with you. I really tried with you."

"Everything you told me was a lie." Jack says.

"Because I told you what you wanted to hear, man. So what?! I killed the girl! Big deal! She's a ...she's a human! She doesn't matter!"

"So am I!" Jack yells anger now on his face.

"Yeah? And that's your problem. You're too much like your mother."

Cas walks towards them. "Jack"

Jack holds up his hand to stop him. "Stay back. I'll handle him."

Lucifer raises his eyebrow "Will you?" Jack glares at him showing no signs of fear or stepping down. Cas stops but remains worried about the young nephilim. Lucifer sighs "Oh, buddy. We could have been something, you and me. We could have remade the universe. It would've been great. We could've been better gods than Dad. And I really wanted that, pal. I wanted that. But now if I can't have it with you, I... I don't need ya."

Jack couldn't help but feel hurt by those words. Although he didn't want nothing to do with his father, hearing that his own father not needing him it did crush him slightly inside.

Lucifer shrugs.

"I just need your power."

Jack's eyes widen. Suddenly, Lucifer's blade cuts the nephilim's neck. Grace began pouring out leading into the devil's mouth.

"JACK" Dean yells.

"JACK" Cas also yells

Lucifer consumes the grace and swallows. He heals the cut he made. Lucifer started to glow.

AU Michael looks at the devil glowing, becoming stronger.

 _Now with the nephilim's grace Lucifer is strong enough to end the_ _universe._ AU Michael thought.

Blood continued pouring down the archangel's eyes and nose. He knew too well he couldn't fight Lucifer. Not with a damaged vessel and a devil who is now powerful enough to kill him.

 _Lucifer will definitely have me on his hit list_

This is the end, of everything." The archangel spat out.

The Winchesters look at him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

AU Michael looks at the older Winchester. "The devil has won. You can't stop him." he answers.

With the last bit of his strength, AU Michael flaps his wings and vanishes.

Lucifer grabs Jack as the room started to brighten up.

"JACK" Sam yells.

The young Winchester started running towards them. He grabs Jack ready to pull him away but it was too late. Lucifer vanishes taking both Jack and Sam with him.

"SAMMY!"

Dean looks round the room. His brother, Jack they were gone.

"Dean"

Dean looks at his best friend. Shock and confusion on his face.

"What just happened?"

"Lucifer consumed Jack's grace. When an angel or archangel consumes a nephilim's grace, they become powerful very powerful." Cas answers.

"What?"

"Lucifer is stronger than ever. Michael is right we can't stop him."

"But Sammy...Jack can he still..."

"No. Jack is not strong enough to fight him now."

Dean paces up and down.

"What about Michael. Michael beat him. I saw him do it."

"Michael is not strong enough either."

Dean runs a hand down his face. He is panicking.

"There has to be a way to stop him."

Cas sighs sadly.

"There isn't Dean."

Dean stops.

"Sword"

Cas frowns.

"What?"

"Michael's sword. I am the Michael sword."

"Dean"

"With me as a vessel, he will be stronger. There is a chance me and him can beat Lucifer."

"Dean. You are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting are you?"

"Cas I don't have a choice. Lucifer has Sam. He has Jack."

"Dean. Michael cannot be trusted. You seen what he has done in the other world. You have seen what he is like. He tried to kill you."

"Cas. I'm not talking about that Michael."

Cas frowns. After a few moments, his eyes widen with realization.

 _No_

"Dean. No. Not him." Dean nods at him. Cas shakes his head "Dean no we can't that's too much of a risk."

"I know Cas but like I said I don't have a choice."

"Dean we need to think this through."

"We don't have time Cas." He then sighs and gives his friend an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I have to say yes to Michael."


	2. Chapter 2

_Replies to reviews._

 _Rocking Red Reaper: Yeah I hope we see the original Michael in season 14. Have a Michael vs AU Michael :D. Yeah maybe God and Lucifer might have got their judgement wrong. They didn't even know Gabriel was alive. We'll see how it goes in this story._

 _Guest: You never know he might make a comeback. Writers do tend to surprise us sometimes._

* * *

Dean has tried to get through to Rowena but she was not picking up.

"God damm it Rowena." He mutters.

"Dean I still think this is a bad idea."

"Cas seriously bad idea or not we are sticking to it."

"Dean this is Michael we are talking about who has been in the cage. Both Lucifer and God have said that Michael is in no state to fight. His not in the right frame of mind If you let Michael out. Not only Lucifer and the other Michael will be our problem but he will definitely be a problem as well."

"Not if I'm in control."

"You think his going to agree to that."

Before Dean could answer, the familiar Scottish accent comes through the phone.

 _"What the bloody hell do you want Dean."_

"I need you." He answers.

 _"Sorry but I'm with Charlie we are in the Southwest."_

Dean frowns.

"You are with Charlie?"

 _"Yes"_

Dean did not even want to imagine how that was going.

"Whatever I need you to come back here."

 _"Why?"_

"I'll explain when you arrive. Come alone don't bring Charlie. "

 _"You expect me to abandon her on our trip."_

"Yeah sorry Rowena but you are gonna have to."

 _" Dean can you just tell me now what is going on?"_

Dean sighs. "It's Sam. Lucifer his got him and Jack. His got them both."

There was a few seconds of silence. Rowena let out a _"What"_

"I got a plan but I need your help. "

 _"I thought Lucifer is... "_

"I thought that to. Turns out he and Michael made a deal and they both managed to get through."

 _" Michael is here to"_ Dean heard her mutter a few swear words under her breath. _"So what is it we are doing going and confronting him."_

"Can't do that Lucifer is too powerful now."

 _"What do you mean his too powerful now?"_

"He consumed Jack's grace. Lucifer is super-juiced."

 _"This just gets better and better."_ Rowena says with a sigh.

"But Rowena I got a plan but it won't work without your help so please."

The witch groans but part of her didn't want to say no. Rowena wanted to get involved and get rid of the devil the sooner the better.

 _"Fine. I'll be quick as I can."_

The call ended. Dean slumps down on a chair and prayed that his brother and Jack were hopefully going to be alive when he rescues them. He did not want to turn up after saying yes to Michael and find dead bodies.

 _Please stay strong Sammy. I'm coming. I promise I will end this. Lucifer will die._

* * *

Sam hit the ground. With a grunt he rolls and slowly gets to his feet. He faces the devil who still Jack by the jacket.

Lucifer sighs. "Really, Sam? Hitching a ride? I mean, do you ever quit?"

Sam glares at him "Go to hell."

The devil rolls his eyes. "Hell, yeah. Been there. Done that." he let's go of the nephilim and kicks the younger hunter in the face. Sam goes back by the force of the kick and hits the ground. He winces. Lucifer hovers over him with that frightening smirk. He grabs Sam by the neck and raises him in the air. Sam started struggling to breath as the devil increased his grip around his neck. "You know it's been real fun. I really had a great time with you but I think we should see other people."

He let's go off Sam. Sam gasps for air before he can make a move, Lucifer touches his chest aiming for the soul and started causing great pain to Sam. Sam cries out in pain. Lucifer's eyes now glow gold as he started torturing the younger Winchester. Enjoying the reaction he was receiving from Sam.

"STOP"

Lucifer's eyes go back to normal. He removes his hand and turns to face his son.

"Now why should I listen to you?"

Both father and son started walking towards each other.

"Because I'm your son." Jack answers.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you had a chance with that." Lucifer punches Jack in the face. Jack grunts and looks back at his father. Lucifer punches him again sending the nephilim down to his knees. He gives one final swing and sends Jack face down to the ground. "Now? As for kids Ah, I can make more of those"

 _The hell you not_ Sam thought.

Sam charges at the devil. He makes a grab for him but Lucifer is quicker. He punches Sam across the face. Sam tumbles to the ground clutching on to his face where he got hit.

Lucifer sighs. "Wow, Daddy Sammy coming to the rescue. But your little Jackie, the nougat-loving boy that you had before, he's killed people. He's got lots of blood on his hands."

Jack stands up blood pouring from his nose.

Sam stands up. "I don't care. He's family." he says.

Jack looks at Sam feeling touched by those words.

Lucifer snorted.

"Ha! What's family done for anybody? My dad left me. My brothers tried to kill me. A lot. Family blows. And I'm gonna prove it to you"

"What by killing me." Sam laughs slightly "Go ahead."

Lucifer shakes his head.

"No I'm not gonna kill you. He is."

Lucifer points at Jack. Jack looks at Lucifer with confusion.

"No" he says to his father.

The archangel blade drops to the ground. Lucifer takes a step back and clasps his hands.

"Yes. I'm feeling generous today. One of you is gonna walk out that door, and the other one will be laying dead on the ground. You choose." Jack and Sam both give nervous glances to each other. Neither of them wanted to kill each other. Lucifer smirks "Come on boys the clock is ticking."

* * *

Rowena walks in. Dean jumps out of his seat.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Traffic Dean plus I was quite away." She puts her bags down on the table "Charlie was okay she didn't mind go and exploring the rest on her own. So what's this plan you came up with?." she notices Cas's annoyed expression. "What's up with you?"

"Dean is about to do something really stupid." Cas mutters.

"Cas we been through this."Dean snaps at him.

"Is he talking about the plan?" Rowena asks.

"His planning on saying yes to Michael." Cas says.

Rowena looks at Dean eye wide.

"What! Dean are you crazy."

"I don't have a choice Rowena."

"But Dean didn't he just make a deal with Lucifer to get both of them here. Now you want to work with him to stop Lucifer."

"I'm not saying yes to that Michael."

Rowena frowns "Huh?"

"That's when you come in. Remember you summoned Lucifer to that cage so he can talk to Sam."

"Yes"

"I want you to do it again but this time you are summoning Michael."

Rowena bursts out laughing.

"Dean you have done some daft things in the past but this...this tops it all."

Cas nods agreeing with the witch.

"Rowena. We don't have much time. Lucifer has them and he could kill them any second. He can destroy the universe that's how powerful he is now. Yes I know Michael is not perfect but his the only one who can probably beat Lucifer. Him and me together we can be stronger. Please Rowena." Rowena huffs still looking uncertain. "Rowena you want Lucifer dead right."

"Yes but..."

"This is the perfect opportunity. We need Michael whether you like it or not we need him."

Rowena still had her doubts but by the way things were going Michael was their only option. She sighs "Alright. I'll do it."

"Dean even if we wanted to summon him, we can't get in Hell. Crowley is not there to give us access now." Cas says.

"I might be able to get us in." Rowena says. "I am at my full power now."

Dean nods "Great so we go to some abandon building and get the door open."

"Yes but we go to the same building we all entered the first time."

Cas frowns he really wasn't liking this plan at all. The last time this happened, Sam ended up trapped with Lucifer in the cage. Cas was forced to say yes to the devil. However Rowena is now on their side so she will keep the warding up and stop Michael from getting to Dean.

 _Please hope nothing goes wrong_ Cas thought.

"Cas" Cas looks at Dean who now his bag over his shoulder. "Lets go"

* * *

The Impala pulls up outside the building. The three of them get out. The door opens and they walk in. Rowena gets out her spell book and scrolls through the pages to find the right spell. As she was doing that, Dean puts his hand on Cas's shoulder and gives him an encouraging smile.

"Everything is gonna be okay."

"When has things ever been okay." Cas says.

Dean sighs "Look if Michael won't corporate or if something goes wrong, we'll get Rowena to send him back and we'll find another way."

"Now you are suggesting to look into other options."

"The worst case scenario would be is having to go and look for the other Michael and make a deal with him. But that is an option I don't want to do."

Cas looks at him horrified.

 _His actually considered that as an option_

"Okay I found it." Rowena says.

She raises her hand and begins chanting. The wall began to crumble, the room shook as the wall started falling apart. Dean gulps the thought of going back into Hell made him uneasy but he had to do this. He had to do it for Sam and Jack.

Rowena stops. What was a wall was now nothing but a black hole. Dean walks towards it and looks in. There is long stairwell that Dean went down last time to get into Hell to get to his brother.

"Lets do this." he says as he steps in.

Cas watched as he his friend stepped into the darkness. He had to go through with it now. Cas had no choice but to follow him. Rowena puts her book away and picks up her bags. She then follows.

The stairs felt never-ending. The deeper they went the darker it got. Dean tried his best to stay calm but deep down he is nervous. All this time he has wanted to avoid this moment but now he couldn't avoid it he was going to have to face the archangel and say one simple word yes.

He looks down and sees the flames brightening up the area. They were almost there.

When they finally made it down. They continued walking until they reached their destination. The cage stood out in the room. Dean still had that image of when Sam was in there with Lucifer. He closes his eyes and pushes that memory out of his mind. He opens his eyes and the cage was empty again.

"Well this brings back a lot of memories." Rowena says as she puts her bags down.

Dean looks at her "Do what you need to do."

Rowena looks back at him "I hope you know what you are doing Dean." she begins getting her ingredients out. Doing what she done last time, she goes towards the cage and begins painting sigils around the cage. After doing that, she goes back to her table of ingredients. "Okay I'm ready."

Cas looks at Dean "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dean nods "Yes I'm sure."

Rowena raises her hands "Okay then." she clears her throat

 _"Foh roh deh gah lah moh ray"_

The sigils began glowing one by one until each one was now glowing.

 _"Mah hoh tah"_

Flames burst out of the ground and spread around the cage. Rowena drops the last remaining ingredient into her mixture and says the last line of the spell.

 _"Foh reh say-lah"_

Sparks followed by flames burst out of the mixture. Thunder rumbled in the room followed by flashes of lightning. The fire around rose taking over the cage. Dean is dreading to see what Michael was like. Has he really gone insane? Is he as bad as God and Lucifer put it to him?

"His coming" Rowena says.

Dean takes a deep breath and looks at the cage. The fire started dying down around the cage. In the corner of the cage was a figure sat down with his arms around his legs rocking back and forth.

Dean tilts his head with a puzzled look.

 _"_ Is that..."

Cas nods. Cas couldn't help but feel sad to see Michael like that.

Michael had his head down muttering to himself. Dean tires to hear what the archangel was saying. He then frowns.

"His singing."

Again Cas gives Michael another sad look.

 _This is not like him_ he thought.

He looks at Dean and shakes his head.

"Dean we can't look at him."

Dean raises his hand to silence the angel. "Just wait." Michael continued rocking and back forth muttering the same lyrics over and over. Dean looks at the archangel. He felt he has just stepped into a mental institution. Dean thought it would be wise to take this nice and slow. "Michael" he says. Michael ignores him. "Michael" he calls out louder this time.

Michael stops. He raises his head and looks round. He realizes something is different, he is in a different cage. Then he remembered someone calling his name. He looks in the direction where he heard his name. His eyes glow blue as he sets his eyes on the three figures outside the cage. Was this real or was this a trick from the cage? Whatever it was it got Michael's attention. It's been so long since he heard another voice. He stands up.

Dean watched as the archangel's eyes glow blue and started slowly rising from the ground. He started making his way towards them. As he was coming out of the shadows, Dean froze. Looking back at him was his father a younger version.

"What the..." Dean spits out.

"It's a way of you not seeing his true form. Like Lucifer did when he showed himself as Nick." Cas says.

Michael pauses. He wraps his hands around the bars. Dean sees the archangel frown when he realized he still couldn't get out. Michael's glowing eyes shift upwards now looking into Dean's eyes. Recognition appears on the archangel's face his eyes return to normal.

"Dean...Winchester." he says his voice trembling.

Dean nods "Yes"

Michael leans forward pressing against the bars.

"Is it...really you?"

"It is" Cas answers.

Michael's turns now focusing on the angel.

"Castiel" Cas nods at him. Michael looks at them back and forth "Is this another trick?"

Dean shakes his head "No. We summoned you to this cage."

Michael looks around the cage again. Dean couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He thought it would be easy confronting Michael but not that he has his father's face and looks broken.

 _You are doing this for Sam and Jack_ he reminds himself.

"You... summoned... me"

"Yes"

Michael folds his arms still trying to process what was happening.

"I assume you didn't do this for the goodness of your heart." he says.

Dean sighs "Well..."

"What do you want?" Michael says now sounding abrupt.

Dean folds his arms. He really hoped this was the right decision.

"I need your help."

* * *

 **I hope it's good so far. Next chapter coming soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Replies to reviews_

 _Lone Ranger 22: Thank you that review really means a lot to me._

 _ItzAGoodThing: Thank you for the review_

 _MarbleWolf: Thank you for the review_

 _Silverinumiko: Thank you for the review. Here it is. I updated as soon as I can :)_

 _nhardison: Thank you and I'll try my best._

* * *

"My help?"

"Yes"

"Yes otherwise we would have not summoned you." Rowena says.

Michael frowns at the witch.

"Rowena MacLeod" The witch grins at him. Michael raises his eyebrow at Dean "You are working with witches."

"A lot has changed since you been stuck down here. "

"Boy what a time I have had." Michael says sarcastically. Laughing as he said it.

Dean noticed the archangel's hands trembling. His laugh actually sent a shiver down his spine. Michael stops and smiles. A twisted smile.

Deep inside Michael felt broken. The idea of hope started to turn extinct. But now Dean Winchester wanting his help, he couldn't help but feel happy. Finally he has a break from the madness and torture he has experienced from the cage. He finally had his mind to focus on something. That's why he smiled. Although it came out not fully looking like a smile, it is the first time he smiled in ages.

"Listen here" Dean says to him.

Michael went back straight-faced.

"I'm listening"

"Lucifer is out."

" Oh yes...I thought it was a bit quiet no annoying brother singing songs and tormenting you. "

Dean ignores his comment and continues.

"His been an extra boost in power."

Michael raises both of his eyebrows.

"What?"

" Lucifer had a son. His name is Jack... "

"Lucifer had a son." Michael interrupts.

"Yes" Cas answers.

Michael's eyes went wide as saucers.

 _Shit his gonna freak out_ Dean thought.

"Michael. Jack his good nothing like his father. He chose us not him." Cas says.

"He had a son." Michael repeats .

He starts pacing up and down the cage repeating the same sentence over and over.

Cas looks at Dean and shakes his head.

"I knew he wasn't going to take this well."

"Michael!" Dean yelled trying to get the archangel's attention again.

Michael spins round. His face pale.

"You should have let me killed him that day."

"Sorry but I couldn't let you do that. "

"But look what happened! Lucifer has had a child."

" I told you his good. His has more good than any of you lot" Cas says raising his voice to the archangel.

Michael steps back with shock.

"You raise your voice to me Castiel"

" I don't follow orders not from you not from anyone. "

"As I was saying." Dean interrupts "Lucifer consumed Jack's grace."

"He consumed a nephilim's grace?"

"Yes"

Michael leans against the cage.

"Do you realize how powerful he is now. "

"Yes we do and his kidnapped Jack. His kidnapped Sam."

"Sam? He has Sam?" Michael shakes his head sadly "Lucifer never left him alone. Called him his toy. "

That comment made Dean want to kill Lucifer even more.

"That's where you come into this. You can fight Lucifer."

Michael's hands increase their grip around the bars .

"I can" he hisses.

"God and Lucifer said you are in no state to fight!" Cas says.

"If it's fighting Lucifer .Insane or not I will do it. He has to die." He bangs the cage with his fists "I AM SUPPOSE TO KILL HIM." He screams .

Dean flinched by the scream.

 _Am I doing the right thing here?_ He then shakes his head _No going back_

The blue glow returns to the archangel's eyes. His face and body looking vicious. Seconds later slow breaths came from the archangel. The blue vanished from his eyes. Michael went back calm again.

He frowns "I don't have a vessel."

"You have me."

Michael looks at him puzzled.

"You are not doing what I think you are doing. "

"You need me. I am your sword. Together we can fight Lucifer down. Is there a chance we beat him? "

"There is a chance but Dean you never wanted to say yes to me. Now you are willing. "

"There isn't much time. You are all I got now."

"I will help. All you got to do is say yes and I'm out of this cage."

Michael grins waiting for those words to come out of the hunter's mouth. Dean wasn't going to let him in that easily.

"If we do this, it's a one time deal. I'm in charge. You're the engine but I'm behind the wheel. Understand ?"

"No Dean we can't do that. I have to be in control."

"No. I'm not letting you take the wheel while I'm at back as a passenger. Not happening."

"Dean I have to kill Lucifer. "

"We are both going to kill Lucifer."

"Dean this is my battle .You are my weapon . I use you .I take charge. That's how it works. "

"No."

Michael glares at him .

"You are being foolish Dean."

"That's the deal I'm not offering another one. "

"IT'S MY FIGHT DEAN. YOU EXPECT ME TO SIT BACK AND WATCH YOU FIGHT MY BROTHER. "

Dean did his best to stay calm.

"But you are doing something other than sitting back .You are gonna be there to give me power."

Michael let's out a groan.

"I have waited so long."

"With me in charge your waiting days will be over .He will be dead."

Michael shakes his head.

"I'm not agreeing to it."

Cas looks at Dean with the I told you so look.

Dean shrugs "Alright. Rowena send him back."

"What!"

"Sorry Mikey but no deal no freedom for you. Have fun back in the cage."

"You wouldn't do that .You said I'm all you got. You need me."

"Rowena. Do what you need to do."

"Should of took the deal." Rowena says to the archangel.

Michael watched as Rowena started preparing for the spell. The images of the cage started flashing across his eyes .

 _No no I don't wanna go back ._

Dean and Cas had their back to him .They were too busy watching Rowena. Michael shakes his head .

 _I can't go back_

Rowena nods to them ."Almost ready"

"No" Michael whispered. As more memories of the cage went past his eyes, his breaths became shallow, his body shaking. His legs turned jelly making him drop to the ground. "NO"

"Okay Rowena." Dean says.

Michael hugs himself trying to block out those horrifying memories but it wouldn't stop.

Cas quickly glances at the troubled archangel. He looks at Dean.

"I think his having a panic attack."

"It's up to him. He didn't agree to the deal. "

Rowena clears her throat .She is ready to start the chanting . Michael's eyes widen. They really are sending him back.

 _Lucifer is still out there . No I can't stay in here ._

"ALRIGHT. ALRIGHT I AGREE." Michael cries out .

Rowena pauses .Dean and Cas turn and look at him .

"Thought you would." Dean says .

Michael quickly gets to his feet feeling embarrassed by that sudden out burst. No way did he like exposing his vulnerability to an angel or his true vessel.

"You promise you will stick to it." Cas says his face stern.

Michael nods. "Yes I promise " his voice still slightly shaky .

"I mean it. Dean is taking a big risk saying yes to you. If you try anything..."

" I get it Castiel. I will honor the deal. You in control. I supply the power.

Dean nods "Good glad you understand. "

Cas still felt uneasy. He really did not want Dean to go through this. Although Michael said he will honor the deal, Cas didn't want Dean to experience this. He thought back to when Lucifer possessed him. That gave him an idea.

As Dean's mouth was opening to say the word that will let Michael in, Cas steps forward.

"Take me instead."

Michael frowns.

"What?"

"My grace combined with yours will be just as strong."

Dean glares at him "No Cas not again."

"My vessel is strong enough to hold both of us. It worked once it can work again."

"No Cas. I'm not losing you again. I have to do this."

Michael nods "Castiel he is my vessel."

"I don't care. I'm sorry Dean but I can't let you do this." he looks at Michael. "I say..."

"Yes it's a yes" Dean quickly interrupts. No way he was letting his friend suffer again.

Cas's eyes widen . " Dean!"

Relief floods through Michael. He is now going to escape this prison.

 _I'm finally coming out_

There was a flare of blinding light causing everyone expect Cas to cover their eyes. The archangel shoots out of the cage and goes straight into the hunter. The power floods into his veins causing Dean's chest to feel like it was going to explode. Dean clutches to his chest and let out a grunt as the grace travels in his blood stream pumping through his body. He stumbles sideways but Cas catches him just in time.

Cas examines Dean's face hoping to see any signs that Dean was in control.

"Dean?"

Dean blinks a few times regaining his eye sight.

"I'm okay"

Actually he felt weird. He can sense Michael's presence in him and his senses were now sharper. The flutter of the wings. Michael's wings. Dean looks over at his back. He couldn't see the wings but he can hear him .He couldn't help but freak out a little.

"Well did it work?" Rowena asks.

"Uh..." Dean is speechless.

This was all too much to process within a short space of time. A voice nearly made him jump.

 **"Dean Winchester"**

Cas immediately grips on to his friend's arm looking concerned.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"It's Michael. He spoke to me."

"What did he say?"

"My name."

Rowena chuckles. "No thank you or anything like that."

Dean heard the archangel sigh in his head.

 _I'm gonna have to get used to this_ he thought.

 **"You will adjust to it. Give it time."**

Dean frowns.

 _Damm he can hear my thoughts as well_

 **"Yes I can"**

Dean puts the weirdness to the side and focuses back on the mission.

"Where are they? Can you sense them? "

 **"I can."**

Dean hears Michael muttering to himself. Dean scowls at him.

 _Can you hurry up_ he says to him in his mind.

 **"Dean I have been locked away in a cage. Haven't used my powers for a very long time. So please try to be patient."**

 _I ain't got time to be patient. I need to know where they are now._

 **"They are in a church."**

 _Okay which one?_

While Michael and Dean were having their conversation, Cas and Rowena stare at them eager to know what they were saying to each other. Dean looks at them and nods.

"Okay I know where they are ." He says to them.

"Where are they?" Cas asks.

Dean shakes his head .

"Sorry Cas you're not coming."

"Dean. What are you talking about of course I'm coming."

"No. I'm not putting anymore people in danger. I have to do this alone Cas. "

"No. No Dean that is not a wise idea." Michael's wings flutter ready to go. Cas hears. He looks at Dean "Dean don't even think about it. "

Dean gives him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Cas"

Seconds later Dean vanished.

* * *

The blade remained on the ground. Jack or Sam have not touched it or had thoughts of using it to kill. Lucifer was at first looking back and forth at them curious to see who would pick it up. Later on He started getting bored.

He yawns "Oh come on. We been standing here for a while now. When is someone going to pick it up."

"I'm not." Jack says with a glare.

Lucifer rolls his eyes "What about you Sam. It's on the ground calling for you .Pick me up Sammy pick me up."

Sam glares at him.

"We are not doing this. We told you and we'll tell you again. No"

Lucifer chuckles "You know I can murder you both and end all life in the universe. Remake it in my image, better than dad ever could. I'm thinking...fire breathing dragons, sassy talking robots. I might give humans another chance if they know their place and worship me. But hey it will probably take a few days to unravel the universe, maybe uh seven, ten days tops . So maybe just maybe one of you could stop me. Maybe let's see."

Lucifer's eyes shift downwards looking at the blade. Sam looks at the blade and looks back at Jack. This has gone on far too long. Sam takes a deep breath and picks up the blade.

Jack looks at Sam feeling shocked. Was Sam really going to kill him? Even after considering him as family?

Lucifer grins at Sam.

 _That's right Sammy. Now do it._

Sam looks into Jack's defeated, sad eyes.

Jack shakes his head at him.

 _His not really going to do it is he?_

Jack went confused when the blade got placed in his hand. He furrows his eyebrows at Sam. Sam gestures to the blade .

"Kill me" he says.

Jack again shakes his head. Did Sam just say that to him?

"What?"

"Kill me." Sam repeats .

"No"

" You can stop him Jack. You can get your power back ."

"No, I...I c...can't. I can't beat him." Jack takes several steps back "But you can."

Sam furrows his eyebrows. Even Lucifer raises his eyebrow.

"What"

Jack nods "I know you can."

Jack turns the blade towards himself. Sam's eyes widen.

"No, no, no , no. Jack. " Jack starts aiming the blade towards his stomach "Don't Jack. No"

Jack looks at him.

"I love you. I love all you."

Then he pushes the blade in. Blood began pouring out as the blade slowly started making its way in.

"Jack don't...DON'T."

Jack grunts clenching his teeth. He ignored Sam's screams.

 _It's for the best Sam .You are the one that can fight him not me. I will treasure everything that you all have done for me_

A blinding bright light stops the nephilim from continuing .Sam shuts his eyes tight. Jack glances over and shuts his eyes.

Dean appears out of the light. His eyes glowing. Michael's wings appear as two giant shadows spreading out across the walls. The wings were magnificent, beautiful.

The light dims down. Sam opens his eyes and removes his hand. He looks at his brother with his mouth dropped open.

 _What the hell did Dean do?_ he then had a thought remembering AU Michael's damaged vessel. Horror appears on his face _His gone and said yes to Michael. Shit Dean no. Why did you do that?_

"Dean " He calls out.

Dean looks over at his direction. Sam studied his brother's face wondering if it was his brother or Michael. A grin forms on his brother's face.

"Hiya Sammy."

* * *

 **is Michael going to stick to the deal?**

 **Are they going to beat the devil?**

 **Find out in the next chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Repiles to reviews_

 _SilverDragonflymoon: Thank you for the review glad you are enjoying the story._

 _Rocking Paper Reaper: Yeah he is a tragic character even his own father wouldn't help him he just got tossed to the side like Adam. He is like Dean trying to be a good son and obeying orders . I think after AU Michael killed his Lucifer, I think it made him hungry for power and now wanting to take over. Probably he did use tablets, souls all that to make him stronger. So although in my story Michael is in Dean, it would still be challenging when fighting AU Michael. We will see what happens :)_

 _dragonfox123: Thank you._

 _SilverInuMiko: Yeah I think I would have a panic attack as well. I would probably be crying if I was being sent back to the cage lol._

 _bug183: Here it is ready for you to read :)_

* * *

Sam couldn't help but sigh with relief when he heard his brother call him by his nickname. He grabs Jack and quickly pulls him back. Jack looks at Sam with confusion.

"Sam?"

"It's okay Jack."

Sam carefully pulls the blade out and drops it on the ground. Jack grunts and clutches his stomach. Sam puts his arm round the nephilim shielding him from what was about happen.

Lucifer furrows his eyebrows at Dean. He sensed Michael in the older hunter. Lucifer is surprised he never thought Dean would go that far to try to stop him. Dean saying yes he never saw that coming.

 _He had to say to yes to the dick version of my brother._

"You let my brother in?" Lucifer says to him.

Dean raises his eyebrow at him.

"Well, turns out, he and I have something in common. We both wanna gut your ass."

Suddenly, Lucifer charges at him like a raging bull. Dean raises his leg and kicks Lucifer sending the devil flying across the room. He crashes into a table. The table collapses from the weight of the devil.

Lucifer gets to his feet. Dean picks up the archangel blade from the ground. He takes a swing but Lucifer dodges and grabs Dean by the arm and knocks the blade out of his hand.

Dean raises his fist but again the devil was quicker .He punches the hunter in the face and throws him. Dean went flying through the air. He hits the ground and rolls. He hits the wall. Dean let's out a grunt and stands up. His not giving up that easily.

Lucifer charges at him again. As he ran, his feet come off the ground. He was now flying towards the older Winchester. Dean rolls his shoulders feeling the weight of the archangel's wings on his back. He focuses on them wanting them to respond to him. Then he heard the wings flapping.

 _Alright!_

Dean runs forward his feet now going off the ground and flies towards his opponent.

They both collide into each other and start spinning round and round. They both starting rising going towards the ceiling.

Sam looks up now awestruck even Jack looked bewildered.

The spinning stopped. Both of them were now floating in mid-air. Dean punches the devil in the face. He goes in for another strike but he ends up getting a punch to the face. Lucifer raises his leg and kicks Dean in the stomach. Dean went backwards nearly heading towards the window. He stops himself inches away from glass.

Lucifer glares at his enemy. Dean takes several breaths. He glares back. With rage he flies towards the devil determined to take him down. He ends up meeting fist first to the face.

Dean's head goes back. He felt hands being wrapped round his throat. Dean looks both of Lucifer's hands were around his neck. He was strangling him.

Dean couldn't breathe the strength from the devil was killing him. Dean tried to push his opponent away but he receives another hard kick to the stomach. Dean cries out losing more of his breath.

"Good try Dean. I'll give you that." Lucifer says removing one hand from Dean's throat and giving him a punch to the face. Dean nearly thought his head was going to come off. "I'm not just powerful now." I am power . I don't need a blade to end you."

Dean looks at the devil. The gold started returning to his enemy's eyes. Dean wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to let Lucifer win. He heard Michael's voice cutting through his thoughts.

 **"Dean you are losing"**

 _I got him._ Dean responds to him.

 **"Got him! Dean his seconds away from killing you. Killing us!."**

 _Not his not .I'm not letting this son of a bitch leave this church alive._

 **"Dean!"** Michael yells his voice now frantic. Lucifer looks down at Dean enjoying this moment. Enjoying the power he had. Michael was screaming in Dean's head now. Dean tried to think of a plan but he had nothing. Lucifer was too strong . **"I'm sorry Dean but I have given you a chance and you failed. Now it's my turn. "**

 _What! No we had a deal ._

 **I don't care I warned you. Lucifer is my fight not yours. It will always be me vs my brother . "**

 _No don't you dare!_

 **"Lucifer will die. For that to happen, I have to be in control. I'm sorry Dean but I'll take it from here."**

 _No...NO_

In his mind, Dean gets yanked back by the angelic strength. He drops to the ground. He sees the shadow of Michael swoop past him.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING CONTROL" Dean screams.

Dean gets up and charges at the archangel. Michael whips round. He grabs Dean by the throat, with his strength he throws Dean.

Dean goes flying backwards down the dark tunnel. He hits a wall and tumbles down to the ground. He quickly gets up. He froze. He is faced with a wall. That wasn't there before. He looks round. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but walls.

"No. No. No .Michael ."

Dean runs towards one of the walls and begins pounding on it . The wall remained. Panic arose in the hunter as he went back and forth kicking and hitting the walls but nothing. He is trapped. A prisoner in his own mind.

He runs his fingers down his hair. No this should not be happening. They had a deal. Michael agreed to the deal .Then he goes and blows it up in Dean's face.

"MICHAEL _"_ he cries out.

He received no response. Dean looks up at the ceiling. A look of fury and fear.

"WE HAD A DEAL!" he screams.

His voice echoed around his small , dark prison. Dean tried his best to stay calm but he couldn't he was freaking out.

"I should have listened to Cas." He whispers.

Now Michael is in charge what is he going to do to Sam. To Jack. He would want Jack dead. Jack is the son of Lucifer. Sam will obviously protect the nephilim.

"His gonna kill them!"

Dean couldn't do nothing about it.

There was suddenly a noise coming from behind Dean. He turns round feeling on edge. On the wall in front of him there was a television.

"The hell"

He walks towards it. On the screen was a dot pixel pattern. It was static. Dean pauses and stares at the screen. He catches a glimpse of Lucifer on the screen.

"The hell " Dean repeats louder this time.

The screen went back static .The devil appeared again but quickly vanished. It is like the television is trying to get a signal.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Dean shouts out. He badly wanted to get the archangel's attention

"Bye bye Dean"

Dean looks back at the screen. Lucifer is back on the screen his voice loud and clear. His hand was now raised.

This time there was no interruptions, no dots, no static. The devil remained on the screen. Dean had a thought. The screen going on and off that must be Michael taking control.

Dean is able to see everything, but he couldn't do nothing. He is now able to see what Michael is about to do. What he is going to do with his body.

Now the screen didn't change or the audio didn't get affected. That meant one thing.

Michael is now in complete control.

Back in the real world Lucifer raises his hand grinning at the hunter. He did notice Dean jerking left and right his eyes snapped shut. Lucifer laughed.

"Sorry Dean not getting out of this one. " he says increasing his grip around Dean's throat. He raises his other hand ready to smite his enemy. He heard a wince from Dean. Lucifer chuckles "Bye bye Dean."

His hand was inches away from touching the forehead until suddenly Dean's eyes snap open and he gives one mighty kick sending the devil flying.

Lucifer bangs his head against the wall. He grunts and looks forward. Before he could react, his enemy flies towards him and slams him against the wall. Lucifer let out a small groan.

"Hello brother"

Lucifer furrows his eyebrows. He then sighs.

"Oh well look who has decided to come out and play." Michael punches him. Lucifer laughs. "You put Dean in time out did ya?"

Again Michael punches his brother.

"I have waited so long for this." Michael hisses at him.

Lucifer raises his eyebrow ."Oh really. "

"Ever since you and I have been stuck in that cage, all I have wanted to do is kill you. Wipe that smirk off your face. "

"Whoa wait what?" Lucifer says now looking confused .

"Killing you has been an order I have been stuck with for centuries. Me being in that cage prevented me from doing it. But now... " he punches Lucifer in the jaw "Now that I'm finally out. I can finally obey my order and end you."

"Cage...You were never in a cage with..." He pauses. He looks at his brother. This is not the alternative Michael. Lucifer let's out a gasp "You!"

Sam cranes his neck upwards and tries to hear what they are saying. Unfortunately his brother and Lucifer were too high up. Sam's main focus was Jack. He looks at Jack.

"Don't worry Jack. Dean his got this." He says.

Jack shivered. Sam continued having his arm round him. He needed to get Jack out of here but he couldn't leave his brother not yet.

Michael grabs his brother by the jacket and slams his brother to the ground. Lucifer landed flat on his back still looking eye wide.

Michael lands in front of his brother.

"Dean. The blade!" Sam shouts out.

Michael's eyes shift downwards. The blade was by his feet. He goes down and picks it up. He walks towards his brother. Lucifer looks up his brother now hovering over him .

"Finally" Michael says as aims his blade for the heart.

Sam watched his brother from across the room. Was this it? Was this the moment Lucifer will finally be gone for good?

"Family reunions always have to involve drama" Lucifer mutters.

Michael goes down leaning into his brother's face.

"And there is always this one family member that has to start it. "

Lucifer rolls his eyes "I can't believe Dean said yes to you. He knows that you are crazy yet he still goes and does it. "

"Crazy? Huh."

"Even dad wouldn't let out because he knew you were in no state to fight."

Michael shakes his head.

"I was a mess in there because of you and your prison .Yes I'm aware about father. I called out for him. I hoped he would release me from this nightmare I was going through but no he didn't do anything." He lips started trembling as he went on "I was a good son, I followed heaven, I obeyed orders and this is what I get in return. Yet you have caused destruction almost everywhere you go yet you are freely walking the earth. Father does nothing to you. Strange...very strange.

"Told you family sucks."

"You started it. You tore us apart. I thought to myself in the cage maybe father doesn't want to release me because it could be a punishment. A punishment because I haven't obeyed my order. I haven't killed you."

"Uh...no like I said he thinks you have lost the plot so letting you out would be a risk. A risk to his creation."

Michael now pressed the blade on the devil's chest.

"When I kill you father may finally come back. He will be there for me again."

" I doubt that very much. "

"Killing you will be a way to convince him that I am still the good son he knew. The good son that will follow orders. Heaven will take me in again, father will return and things will start to get better."

Lucifer snorted. " In your dreams...brother."

Michael's face darkens. He raises his blade.

"This ends now."

He goes down to stab him. Lucifer's eyes glow gold, he grabs his brother's arm. Suddenly flashbacks of the cage went across Michael's eyes.

The screaming, the cries, the laughter was ringing in the archangel's ears.

"No. Not now. I can't be having this now." Michael mutters.

Lucifer pushes his brother of him. He stands up. Michael is on the ground a mixture of fear and confusion was on his face. His body now tense, his breaths becoming shallow. He is having another panic attack.

"What was that?" Lucifer teases. "This ends now did you just say...uh...I don't think so."

Michael goes into a kneeling position. Lucifer kicks his brother in the jaw sending him back on the ground.

"DEAN" Sam yells.

Lucifer grabs his brother and raises him off the ground.

"Not so tough now huh." Lucifer says with a smirk. Michael looks at his brother with a look of horror. "I'm strong now. There is nothing you can do about it. Even the other you wouldn't be able to defeat me."

"O...Other...me?" He stutters.

"That's right you are not the only Michael in this world now."

Sam's ears perk up at the Michael part. The conversation between the pair of them has gone on far too long. Something was wrong.

" DEAN" he shouts out again.

"Oh Sam no this is not your brother. This is my brother."

 _Michael. His took control. Shit Dean._

"Before you say anything no it's not the monster Michael this one here is the one you and I spent quality time with in the cage."

That's when Sam stiffened.

"No" he says with a look of disbelief.

Lucifer nods "That's right. Seems big brother Dean decided to let my crazy brother out of the cage."

"I'm...not...crazy."

"Oh really then what is it you are doing right now. You are having a breakdown."

" Michael? " Jack says his eyebrows furrowed.

"Ah Jack meet your uncle Michael." Michael glances at the nephilim. He immediately looks away he couldn't look at the kid. Lucifer grins "I say we should end this reunion party with a bang."

Lucifer looks at his brother's traumatized face. He raises his brother higher with his new strength, he throws the archangel. Michael crashes into the wall .He falls back and hits the ground.

"DEAN!" Sam cries out .

He didn't care that Michael was in control. Dean was in there somewhere he could be suffering. He needed to get to him.

Michael sits up his body now trembling. He looks at his brother who was standing in the middle of the room.

Lucifer looks back at him.

"Until we meet again...brother."

Then with a flap of his wings. He was gone .

Sam approaches the archangel and looks down at him. What was Dean thinking letting Michael out of the cage. They already had one Michael to deal with they didn't need another one. What made it worse was Sam knew what happened to Michael in the cage. Lucifer is right. Michael did start to gradually lose his mind. Now his out. Michael was not his worry. Dean is his priority.

"Is Dean okay?" He asks.

Michael slowly cranes his neck up to look at the younger Winchester. That was a bad idea. Looking at Sam brought more horrifying memories back.

"Leave me alone." Michael says to him.

"I want to speak to my brother."

"Leave me alone... Sam."

"Not until I get to see my brother."

Michael stands up.

"Sam please I'm warning you."

"I want to speak to my brother now."

" I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE "

Michael gives the younger hunter a shove. Sam stumbles and falls on his backside.

Michael needed to get out of here fast otherwise he was going to end up doing something that he will regret.

"You hurt him." Jack says anger starting to show on his face. Michael looks at the nephilim. "Give us Dean we want him back."

Michael shakes his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm not finished with him yet."

Then the archangel vanishes.

* * *

 **Don't worry guys Dean will still be in the story but only in his mind. There will be Michael and Dean interactions. The idea of a television and Dean being able to see everything that will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **I know in the show Lucifer dies in this scene but I thought I'll let him stick around a little longer so then Michael will still have to use Dean as a vessel. But don't worry Lucifer will get what he deserves. And AU Michael is still a problem as well.**

 **Next chapter coming soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Replies to reviews_

 _Lone Ranger 22: Thank you for the review :)_

 _Silverinumiko: He had to get a panic attack at the wrong time lol. But when do things go well in SPN lol. Yes Michael meeting AU Michael will happen in later chapters but question is will they get along or not? you will have to wait and see :)_

 _Rocking Red Reaper: Don't worry Lucifer will get what he deserves. He won't get away with it for long ._

 _VegasGranny: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

Sam gets into a kneeling position and looks at the spot where the archangel vanished. Where his brother vanished. All that's just happened felt unreal. Michael from the cage taking control, Lucifer getting away with it again, Michael disappearing with Dean. Sam puts his head in his hands .This all felt like one big nightmare.

Sam is angry at his brother for making a decision that would put him at risk. But that anger now turned into worry and fear. Sam has been in Dean's position, his been in that position when Lucifer possessed him. Being a prisoner in your own mind screaming for help.

Sam had thoughts of Dean being pushed to the back of his mind gagged up not able to make no slightly movement or sound. With a crazy archangel in control yeah that is very likely what is happening.

 _The choices you make Dean to save lives. It always ends up backfiring on you ._ Sam thought .

This one has definitely backfired on him. Now they had two archangels out there that will fight non-stop until one of them is dead.

 _Dean is middle of it all_

A powered up Lucifer, Michael's chances of winning are low. If Michael loses, him and Dean would die .

The faces Michael made. Sam should be familiar because his brother has made some of them faces in the past. However this time the facial expressions felt alien to him. Even when Michael spoke, that was not Dean.

Although there has been shapeshifers,leviathans that have wore Dean's face this was different. At least Dean wasn't trapped when the other monsters wore his face even if he was he was able to escape. However this time, he is trapped and he couldn't get out of this one.

Sam did take back control from Lucifer but he needed demon blood for that. Dean didn't have none of that . That made Dean's chances low of taking back control and casting Michael out. That makes Dean even more trapped. For once Sam couldn't reach to him.

Sam swallows. His palms becoming sweaty. Dean didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve none of this. He felt tears starting to form.

 _This is all my fault. If I didn't leave Lucifer over there ,none of this would have happened. Michael would have never made it through..._ _Shit Michael._

Lucifer is not the only threat to Michael and his brother. What was AU Michael going to do. He might try to kill Michael because he may see Michael as a way of preventing him from taking over. This world couldn't have two Michaels. AU Michael would want this world for himself.

While all that is happening, Sam is here in a church doing nothing. Sam felt useless. He hated that feeling .But what can he do? Michael is not a person you can go confront. Unless you want to face the risk of a early death.

Sam has seen the archangel when his angry. Michael went for him as soon as they all fell in the cage. Calling him names, screaming in his face. But Lucifer got in the way pushed his brother and from that day, all the two archangels did was fight. Until when Michael gave up and did nothing but sit there and sung to himself.

Sam shivered at them memories. He still has nightmares about it.

He thought back to his brother again. The suffering his brother must be going through now .The thought of it was killing Sam.

 _I'm sorry Dean .I'm so sorry._

"Sam"

Sam looks up. Jack had his hand on his shoulder. Sam noticed a tear running down the nephilim's face .

"Jack"

"This is all my fault."

Sam stands up and shakes his head.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. If I listened to you guys about my father and acted sooner Dean would have not said yes to Michael and my father would have not took my grace and become what he is now. I'm sorry Sam ."

"No Jack .None of this is your fault."

"I should have killed him back at the bunker. I should have ended him after finding out the truth . Now Dean is suffering because of me."

"Jack"

Tears were now streaming down Jack's face.

"I have really messed up this time. Now I'm not strong enough to fight him. I'm more useless than ever."

Sam put his hand on the nephilim 's shoulder.

"Jack do not ever say you are useless. You are not useless. It's not your fault .You wanted to give Lucifer a chance because his your father . That is understandable. You lost your mother so you wanted to try to bond with your father. "

"But look what happened."

" I know but you didn't know Lucifer was going to take your grace. You didn't see it coming none of us saw it coming. "

"I wanted to believe that maybe the stories I heard were not true. I wanted to let him in because his family. What a stupid move I made there."

" Jack at least you now know what his like. You seen his true colours. "

"But I found out when it was too late."

"Jack...we'll get through this .We always do."

To be honest Sam didn't even think he can pull through this but he had to. He had to for Jack. Jack needed him. He couldn't push Jack to the side and worry about Dean. He had to be there for his family.

Sam puts his arm around Jack and pulls him in. Sam let the young nephilim cry it out on his shoulder. At the same time, Sam tried to keep his tears in. He couldn't break down in front of Jack, it would make the kid feel worse.

Suddenly the door opens. Cas came running in.

"Sam" he calls out . Sam looks at him sadness in his eyes. Cas comes to a stop . "Jack" Jack looks at him with red, watery eyes. "I tried to come as quickly as I could after Rowena did a tracking spell." He looks round "Where's Dean?"

"Gone" Sam answers.

"What?"

"Michael...Michael took control. Lucifer he...got away."

Cas takes a step back from the pair processing everything he heard. He snapped.

"He should have listened to me .I warned him it was a bad idea. Now Michael is free, Lucifer is still alive, the other Michael wants to take over. I came here too late. "

"It's not your fault Cas."

"I should have not let him go to see Michael. I should have tried harder to stop him. Now Michael has him. I can't do anything about it."

"Cas it's not your fault even if you did come here earlier it would have not made any difference. Lucifer and Michael would have still got away. "

Cas sighs heavily. He never wanted this to happen. He never wanted to see Dean saying yes to Michael. Cas was willing to take Dean's place and say yes.

 _If only I said it quicker than Dean. Then Michael would have possessed me not him .Dean would still be here now._

"Cas" Cas snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the younger hunter. "We got to take Jack back to the bunker. His hurt."

Cas looks at the blood pouring from Jack's nose and a patch of blood on his top where the blade came from. Jack looks at him weakly. Cas pushed Dean to the side. He didn't want to but Jack was his priority now. He will come back to Dean afterwards.

"Okay the car is outside."

Sam nods. Jack leans on him for support. Cas comes to Jack's other side and puts his arm round him.

The three of them walk out leaving the wreckage behind.

Sam helps Jack into the back. Cas decided to sit at the back to keep an eye on him. Sam sits in the driver seat. He looks at the empty space next to him. He quickly looks back at the road and blinks back the tears.

He starts up the engine and they drove in silence.

* * *

Dean wanted to scream. Michael has messed up. The devil has got out the church alive.

At first, everything was going good. Michael had Lucifer down with the blade ready to end him. Although Dean was mad at first, he was hoping Michael was finally going finish the devil once and for all. But when Michael started having a panic attack. That's when everything started to go wrong.

It was so strange for Dean hearing his body breathing, his voice trembling as he spoke although it wasn't him speaking. When Lucifer kicked him\Michael in the jaw, he wanted to kick the devil back but his body wouldn't follow his commands anymore.

Sam's face is what killed him .His face when he realized that Dean was not in control anymore. When he found out what Dean did. Dean wanted to shout out that he had no choice but he couldn't. The words "I'm not crazy" came out instead. Dean didn't say that, that was Michael .

When Lucifer threw his brother into the wall, the impact of the archangel hitting the wall made Dean tumble and fall to the ground. He heard the sound of his voice letting out a groan.

Then the devil vanished after saying his last words to his brother. Dean went mental .

"YOU SON OF A BITCH" He screamed out loud.

Sam's voice asking if his brother was okay made Dean stop. The anger turning into worry.

"Sam I'm here. I'm okay...I think." he answers although he knew Sam wouldn't be able to hear him.

Michael responded by telling Sam to leave him alone. But Sam didn't give up. He asked to speak to Dean. Again Michael tells him to leave him alone.

"Give me back control. Let me speak to him." Dean begged.

Sam would not back off. He continued asking for his brother. Dean can tell the archangel was getting frustrated.

"Michael please let me speak to him. His not going to stop until he sees me. "

"LEAVE ME ALONE" made Dean jump. He has never really thought how he sounded when he got angry. This was a surprise to him.

Dean saw his hands shoving his brother to the floor.

"HEY" Dean yells "YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE."

Jack stepped in asking for Dean back. Dean wanted to come back. He was pounding on the television. Repeating " I'm here. I'm here "

Michael's response to the young nephilm made Dean froze. Michael was not finished with him yet so that meant Dean really is trapped in here. He is going to be like this until Lucifer is dead. Or was Michael going to continue using him.

Dean put his hands down with a look of defeat. This is it. Dean wasn't going to be known as Dean Winchester anymore. He is going to be known as Michael. The archangel Michael. All Dean is now is nothing but a meatsuit.

"Well done Dean on trusting an archangel. Look where it got you. Now you gone and made the situation ten times worse."

 **"Dean "**

Dean straightened up as the voice echoed in the room .He looks round but he couldn't see the archangel anywhere. He glares at the ceiling .

"Now you are talking to me."

 **"Dean. I am very sorry. "**

"Oh now you are saying sorry. After what just happened."

 **"I was going to kill him Dean."**

"Right yeah well you didn't get far did ya."

 **" Dean...I"**

"We had a deal .You said you would honor the deal. "

 **"I know but Dean, Lucifer was going to kill us. I had to step in . I had no choice. "**

"Yeah and you made it worse. If you gave me a chance to come up with something. "

 **"There wasn't time Dean. Like I said it will always be me... "**

"Vs your brother yes I get it but if I stayed in control, Lucifer would have been dead. I would have made sure of it." Michael huffs sounding not convinced. "Because of your sudden out burst, he got away and now he can literally destroy the world."

 **"I will not let that happen. Lucifer will be dead before he make any slightest damage to father's creations. "**

"For that to work I need to be in the driver's seat. "

 **"No"**

Dean shakes his head.

"I'm not letting you have a ride in my body. I can cast you out. "

 **"You will not do that."**

"I would. I'll find another way to kick your brother's ass. "

 **"Dean...Lucifer got you pretty bad. You had several blows to the head causing bleeding to the brain. You been strangled causing a lot of bruising around the neck possibly a crushed windpipe, all the throwing about has caused injuries as well. I am keeping you alive without me you would be dead."**

Dean gulps. He never thought about the injuries. If he confronted the devil without Michael, he would end up crippled or worse dead. Michael will have to stay and heal him.

"That doesn't mean you have to be in control."

 **"I have to Dean. Whether you like it or not. Most people who get possessed by angels just get shoved to the back of their mind and are completely oblivious to what's going on. However, I decided to still involve you. "**

"That explains the TV."

 **"Yes."**

"But why. "

 **"I broke our deal so I wanted to make up to you so instead of locking you away, I... let's say you still have your eyes. "**

"But what the hell would that do. I can't do anything. You want me to watch you screw up. "

 **" I'm being generous to Dean you should be grateful for that. "**

"I'm not. Lucifer is gone, you hurt my brother. "

 **"That was his fault Dean. I warned him to back off. "**

"He was not going to back off, he wanted to speak to me. I wanted to talk to him. "

 **"I know I heard you but I couldn't risk it. You would have cast me out. Also when I saw your brother,... I saw the cage. "**

"What? "

 **"When I had one of my...funny turns I call it. Memories of the cage were buzzing in my head all coming at me at one go. When I saw Sam, it made it worse."**

Dean was aware about the suffering Sam went through in the cage. What Lucifer did to him. What did Michael do?

"I suppose you joined with your brother torturing my brother."

 **"No Dean...uh Dean that doesn't matter now. That's all in the past. "**

"I want to know. I wanna hear it from you. "

 **"Dean we don't have time to discuss what happened in the cage. ..We have Lucifer to deal with and this other me. This other me you never mentioned."**

Dean really wanted to know but this was not a good time to push the archangel for answers. Dean knows that talking about something like this was not easy. It took a while for Dean to open up about Hell to Sam. So he decided to let it slide for now but he was sure Michael will break down reveal it all eventually.

"I was going to mention the other you after defeating Lucifer."

 **"Where did other me come from? "**

"Long story. But I will say... "

 **"Long story I'll look into your memories then. "**

"No. No. You are not digging around my head."

It went quiet. Dean bites his lip. He is going to get some crap now. He hears a gasp.

" Gabriel is dead. "

Dean looks at the television. Michael didn't say it to him mentally he said it out loud. He saw his body sitting down with his arms folded.

"Uh..."

"He killed my brother." Again Michael said out loud.

"He was trying to buy time for us. To escape."

 **"I thought Gabriel died when Lucifer killed him."** he says to him back in the mind again.

"We all thought that .Turns out it was another trick. Gabriel got away until he got sold to Asmodeus by Loki. "

 **"I saw my brother's state in your memories. What did Asmodeus do to him."**

"Tortured him, extracted grace from him. Gabriel went through that a very long time. Years. " Dean saw his hands now as fists. Michael is angry. "But Asmodeus is dead. Gabriel killed him."

 **"But Gabriel is dead."** Dean heard the pain his voice **"This other me has caused all that damage in this other world?"**

"Uh huh him and his angels. Killing innocent lives, taking over. "

 **"Why. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't order humans lives to be killed. Especially innocent ones."**

"You may of not done that but he did, I guess he went hungry for power after killing his Lucifer. " Dean heard the archangel hesitate "That Michael is a monster. What his done over there his gonna do the same over here. "

 **"We got a powered up Lucifer and a psycho version of me. "**

"Yeah"

 **"Guess my time out of the cage wasn't going to be easy after all."**

He laughs nervously and speaks out loud.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but we are really screwed. For once I actually don't know what to do. How I'm going to stop this. Like Lucifer says I'm nothing but a drooling mess maybe..." Dean hears his voice starting to wobble "Maybe...he is right."


	6. Chapter 6

_Replies to reviews_

 _VegasGranny: Ha ha yeah I still want to believe Gabriel is alive. I was so pissed off when he got killed. I was like we just got him back and now his gone again._

 _Rocking Red Reaper: Oh yeah I don't think the two Michaels are going to get along, Michael will be furious with him for killing Gabriel. I could do that an explanation of the cage and curing Michael. I think it may happen in this story but not sure how I'm going to do that yet I'm making this story up as I'm going along lol. Thank you glad you liked the chapter.:D_

* * *

Jack was laying in bed. His wounds have been cleansed and bandaged up. Jack hated this. He didn't want to be in bed. He wanted to find a way to save Dean. Find a way to kill Lucifer and aU Michael. His eyes started going heavy. For once he felt tired. Jack wouldn't let his body shut down, he didn't want to sleep while Dean was suffering.

Cas watched from the doorway seeing the nephilim trying hard to stay awake. He steps in with a sad look.

"Jack"

Jack shifts his eyes at Cas.

"Castiel?"

"Jack you need to rest."

Jack shakes his head. "I can't"

"Jack."

"I shouldn't even be in bed."

"Jack you have lost a lot of grace and Lucifer beat you quite badly. You need sleep to regain your strength."

"My strength what my human strength or my angelic strength I'm sure it's not my angelic strength. That's gone."

Cas shakes his head "No it's not."

"Castiel you saw it he consumed my grace."

"Yes but you may still have a chance. You are half archangel. Archangels recharge when they lose grace so it may apply to you as well."

"How long does it take to recharge."

"It depends."

"I need my powers back now to save Dean to kill Lucifer to kill the other Michael. I caused all this."

"No Jack you did not." Cas comes and sits on his bed. "Jack none of this is your fault."

"That's what Sam said."

"And Sam is right. Jack...There is no point blaming yourself for whats happened. Blaming yourself isn't going to change anything."

"Sam said we are gonna get through this. Do you think that?"

"Yes. Yes I do. We'll save Dean. We will stop Lucifer. We will stop both Michaels."

Part of Cas sounded uncertain but he didn't want the kid to keep beating himself up about it so he tried to sound as optimistic as possible. By the look of Jack's face it worked.

Jack nods. "You promise you will not give up."

"We will never stop. Until this world is safe again. Until we get Dean back to us."

"I hope so. I always had faith in you Castiel."

Cas stands up and smiles a little.

"First you need to rest. Will you do that for me."

Jack lets out a yawn and closes his eyes. Cas makes his way to the door.

"I love you."

Cas stops and looks back at the young nephilim. Those three words really meant a lot to Cas. It made him want to protect this kid more than ever.

"I...love you to Jack." he says back.

He then walks out and slowly closes the door behind him. Jack is touched by those words again warming up his heart. A smile forms on his face as he drifts off to sleep.

Cas stops outside Sam's bedroom. Since they got back from the church Sam has been in his bedroom and not come out. Cas couldn't blame him. The young man has lost his brother. It must be challenging to keep it together. Sam kept a straight face when taking Jack home. Jack may have fallen for it but Cas didn't. Cas knew Sam going to his bedroom at least no one can see him dropping his mask that his been wearing from the church to the bunker.

The bedroom door was still shut. Cas decided to leave it shut and let Sam continue to have time by himself. He needed that time to get his head around it all. He walks back into the main room where he saw Mary running down the stairs with Bobby following behind.

"Castiel. What's happened. I saw the door and...and..."

"I think you may need to sit down." Cas says to them.

Mary and Bobby gave each other nervous looks not liking where this was going. They both sit down. Cas sits opposite them. Cas shifted uncomfortably. Mary leans forward.

"Castiel. What happened?" Cas lowers his eyes. "Castiel. It's okay I won't get mad just tell us what happened."

Cas looks back up at Mary. His sad eyes looking into her comforting ones.

"Lucifer wasn't the only one who got through. Michael got through as well."

"What!" Bobby says.

"He got into the bunker and we tried to stop him but he was too strong. He was nearly going to kill Dean but luckily Jack came and saved us. Remember the young woman you found Maggie."

"The one who Lucifer brought back to life?" Mary says.

"Yes. He was the one who killed her."

"That's why he didn't want to bring her back. All that about coming back different that was all a lie. He knew if he brought her back she would expose him."

"Cas nods.

"Yes. Jack he found out he got the truth out of Lucifer...Jack turned against him. Lucifer got angry and he stole Jack's grace."

Mary's eyes widen.

"What!"

"Archangel consuming nephilim grace. His got to be powerful to be able to end the world now." Bobby says.

"Yes" Bobby let a damm while Mary started looking worried. "Lucifer took them. He took Jack and Sam."

"He has them!" Mary says.

"He did have them." Cas corrects her. Mary furrows her eyebrows. Cas sighs this is the part he is now dreading to explain "Because Lucifer was too powerful and he had Sam and Jack, Dean decided to say yes to Michael."

"He did what!" Bobby says both his eyebrows raised.

"Not that one. He said yes to our Michael. Me, him and Rowena went and summoned Michael out of the cage and Dean said yes to him."

"From the cage?"

"In this world. Michael is in the cage. His been down there for a very long time. To kill Lucifer was now going to be challenging due to the tremendous power he had so we needed an archangel to stop him. The only archangels that were available is your Michael but saying yes to him would have been a terrible idea so that's why Dean chose the one from the cage."

"Why didn't you call me." Mary says.

"I tried to stop Dean. I said we needed to think this through and call the others but he wouldn't listen. He made a deal with Michael that he stays in control and Michael supplies the power."

" Where are..."

" Dean did rescue Sam and Jack but Michael broke the deal and took control. Lucifer got away and so did Michael. "

"So you are saying we got a super mojo devil, a murderous archangel and an archangel who is far from sane." Bobby says.

"Yes I suppose you could say that."

Bobby runs a hand down his face.

"Jesus mother. .."

" Where are Sam and Jack?" Mary asks .

"Jack is in bed .Sam is in his room but I would suggest leaving him be. I think he still trying to process what's happened. His been in there since we came back."

Mary nods .That was probably wise, her going and talking to him will become very awkward. Talking was not one of her strengths. To be honest she didn't know what to say, her son out there possessed by an archangel how can she respond to that. Mary thought she needed to time to process it as well.

"Okay" she says . She gets up. Cas went back to looking at the floor again. She places her hand on the angel's shoulder "Hey...we'll get him back. "

Cas looks at her. Mary puts on a smile although it wasn't genuine. Cas can see she was trying to make him feel better.

"I need a bloody drink." Bobby says as he stands up. He looks at Mary "I think we both need one."

"Castiel you want..."

"No thank you Mary."

The two hunters gave one last look at the saddened angel and then they walked off .

Cas frowns. All he kept seeing was Dean crying out for help while Michael was probably on a rampage hunting his brother down. These thoughts made Cas feel worse. Cas has lost Dean, his lost a friend .These feelings he is experiencing, is it grief because is this is how grief feels like Cas hates it.

For the rest of this depressing time, all Cas did was stared into mid space and worry with a mixture of grief.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed his head in his hands. He sworn to himself that he will stay strong for Jack but as soon as they stepped into the bunker, he felt a dam breaking inside him. Everywhere he looked, he saw his brother. All these memories came flooding at him .That's why he had to abruptly leave Cas to deal with Jack.

As soon as he entered his bedroom and closed the door, he snapped. Tears came pouring out of his eyes, snot running from his nose. He must have looked like a mess but he didn't care. All he did was cry .He cried so much he was surprised he didn't have a pool of tears .

All he wanted was his brother. He didn't care that the archangels were out there he just wanted his brother back. The bunker felt empty without him. Sam felt empty without him.

He heard his mom come in but he didn't move from his spot .He couldn't face her .He couldn't face anyone.

His eyes became red raw not another tear couldn't come out. He cried it all out. So for the rest of his time he sat with his head in his hands.

"Samuel"

Sam jumped by his name. He looks left and right. He looks forward. He froze. Leaning on the wall was a man. The man was smartly dressed with polished shoes. His hair is combed. The man was very smart very business like.

Sam had no idea who it was but his question us answered when he looked at the intruder's eyes. The eyes were glowing blue. It's an angel.

Sam leaps off his bed his eyes widen.

The man smirks. "You know who I am right Samuel? " Sam stares at him. The man tilts his head "I know I got a new look but surely you haven't forgotten me already."

Sam eyes him up and down.

 _New look_

It hit him.

"Michael"

AU Michael grins ."That's right. I'm back." Sam immediately went to his drawers searching for his gun. He hears the archangel chuckle "Wouldn't bother Samuel. Your human guns have no effect on me"

Sam pauses and looks at him.

"What do you want?"

AU Michael comes off the wall. He folds his arms.

"It seems we both have a bit of a brother problem."

* * *

Michael ended up in a park. He didn't question why he teleported there right now he needed to calm down . He sat down on a bench and took slow breaths.

" You are not there remember. You are back on earth. Dean Winchester let you out. He said yes to you. "

He whispered the line to himself a few times until he calmed down. He leans back and let's out a defeated sign.

Why did that happen. Why did that had to happen in front of his brother. In front of everyone. Michael didn't want anyone to see his weaken state. Then it goes and happens when he was seconds away from killing his brother. What perfect timing.

Everything went into a blur after Lucifer pushed him off. His brother was rambling on but Michael didn't take notice of him . His struggle for breath was overpowering his brother.

He remembered being lifted off the ground by his brother's new strength. Again his brother was rambling on but when he mentioned the other Michael, that brought Michael back into focus.

"O...other...me"

Michael couldn't help but groan he couldn't even produce a sentence. His brother responding saying his not the only Michael, that confused him. Before he could find out more, the younger Winchester interrupted. Just by looking at Lucifer's face he knew he was going to expose him.

Seeing Sam stiffened by what Lucifer said, Michael couldn't blame him. They won't exactly the best buddies in the cage.

Lucifer referring as him as crazy. Michael felt anger in him again. He spat out he was not crazy, but unfortunately that made Lucifer looked more amused than before.

A new voice calling out his name got his attention. The nephilim. That was the first time Michael took notice of the kid . He didn't look at the kid for long. He couldn't because he knew that kid had half Lucifer in him.

Then his brother raised him higher and Michael couldn't help but show fear. With this new power he could do anything to him. His brother throws him. When he hit the wall, Michael let out a groan. He had to admit that hurt.

His brother's last words shook him . Those words meant Lucifer wasn't finished with him yet. But then Michael wasn't finished with him either.

Sam's voice made him look up. Looking at Sam's face all he saw was fire, screams and his brother's laughter as he tortured the young man's soul. It made Michael's anxiety increase. That's why he wanted Sam to back off. The man wouldn't listen to him he kept asking for Dean. Not only Sam was begging, Dean was begging in his head as well .He had them both going on at him. That's why exploded and shoved the younger Winchester to the ground.

Seconds later he heard Dean yell. Michael was not surprised. He knew Dean would be furious because he touched his brother.

He needed to get out of there otherwise the state he was in, he would end up killing Sam. Then Dean would cast him out and he couldn't have that. Jack. Michael wanted to push him away as well but he didn't dare touch him because he knew if he touched Jack, that boy would receive a beating. With Michael's mind he would think he is beating Lucifer.

He looked at the young nephilim who was angry. He told Jack he was not finished with Dean. He vanished before he could see the nephilim's reaction.

Michael sits up and folds his arms. He let's out another defeated sigh. Now his got over his 'episode ' he is going to have to speak to his vessel. That was going to be so much fun.

He called Dean mentally to get his attention.

 _"Now you are talking to me"_ Dean replied.

Michael apologized to him. Dean didn't take the apology well.

 _"Oh now you are saying sorry. After what just happened. "_

Michael winced. He tells him that he was going to kill Lucifer. He was. He was close to stabbing the blade in the devil's chest.

Dean mentions the deal. Michael was waiting for that to pop up. So again he explained that Lucifer was going to kill them both so he needed to step in. Obviously Dean wouldn't listen.

Then Dean threatened to cast him out. So Michael explained about the injuries that Dean got during the fight. He sensed Dean was shocked by that news.

The television. Michael told him about breaking their deal and he didn't want to lock Dean away so this television he set up is a way for Dean to still be involved. However that was not entirely true. Michael didn't just do it for Dean, he did it for himself as well.

Taking control over Dean, he would be on his own . Michael couldn't exactly face the world on his own, his been in the cage for years so going out into the world on his own was overwhelming for him. Although he hated to admit it, he needed Dean there with him, he needed company, someone there to talk to if he needed to ask about something.

 _"You hurt my brother. "_

Yeah Michael waited for that to be mentioned. He admitted to Dean that when he saw Sam, he saw the cage. He opened up about what happened when he had his panic attack back at the church. Having those memories.

The next thing Dean said knocked the archangel off guard.

 _"I suppose you joined your brother to torture my brother "_

Why did he ask that? Michael shifted awkwardly on the bench. He never tortured Sam in the cage. Yes he was furious with him when they first fell in the cage. He did attack the younger Winchester using both verbal and physical violence. Lucifer got in the way. After that, he fought with his brother. There was still times when he lashed out on Sam. Sam was the punch bag for the two archangels.

Thinking back at it, Michael was starting to turn into his brother in there. If he didn't back away and go to the corner of the cage, he would have become devil number two.

He couldn't tell Dean what happened in there. No way. Michael just wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

He tries to get Dean to drop it but Dean wanted to hear what happened. He wanted to hear his side of the story.

 _"I want to know. I wanna hear it from you. "_

God talking about this was already making Michael feel anxious again. He needed to change the subject. He remembered the other him Lucifer mentioned.

He asked Dean about the other him but Dean replied saying it's a long story. Okay the man is not going to talk so Michael had to find out himself. By looking into his vessel's memories. Dean wasn't going to like it but tough Michael needed to know.

As he scrolled through the memories, something caught his eye. A man who the boys referred to as Ketch had another man with him that looked beaten up and weak. Michael focused more on the damaged man. He couldn't believe it .Gabriel. The man was Gabriel.

How? Michael could have sworn he was dead. Lucifer killed him. Michael sensed his brother's death. Here he was alive. Maybe father brought him back.

He quickly went back to looking through the memories. The memories were the other world. The time when Dean was out there with Ketch.

The other world looked like a waste land. He watched from Dean's eyes the angels killing the humans one by one. Angels are soldiers but this is going too far. He went back to scrolling hoping he can see this other him.

He stopped. In the memory, a man came out with his wings out. Michael nods This is the guy. This is the other Michael. Michael saw inside him. Yes it was familiar they were the same. Even the wings are the same.

 _In the memory._

 _Lucifer approaches AU Michael._

 _AU Michael smirks at him. "You don't really wanna try this again, do ya?" He says._

 _"Um yeah." Lucifer answers._

 _AU Michael raises his eyebrow looking amused. Lucifer's eyes glow red and he blasts at his opponent. AU Michael stumbles back. Then he sends a blast a stronger one. Lucifer stumbles back from the force. AU Michael sends another one this time sending Lucifer to the ground._

Michael groans. Even his other version can bring Lucifer down. How humiliating.

 _AU Michael looks at Gabriel. He looked surprise._

 _"Can it be? Gabriel?"_

 _Gabriel looks at the brothers._

 _"Go. I can buy some time. "_

What! What is Gabriel thinking. Gabriel going up against him. Now Michael started getting worried. If this other him was able to defeat Lucifer, what can he do to Gabriel.

"You are being foolish brother." Michael mutters.

 _"Gabriel don't. " Sam says._

 _"All I did on earth was run. I'm not running anymore." Gabriel says._

 _AU Michael looked more amused than ever as the archangel approaches him with his archangel blade._

Michael shakes his head. Surely his other him wouldn't kill Gabriel. Lucifer he understands. Lucifer needs to die but not Gabriel. There has been times when Gabriel has been a pain but he wouldn't kill him. Although AU Michael is not Gabriel's true brother, AU Michael wouldn't just kill him. Would he?

 _The two archangels fought. So far Gabriel was losing. Gabriel did manage to punch AU Michael a couple of times but Gabriel was getting more blows to the head._

Michael hoped Gabriel will realize he can't fight the other universe archangel. The beating he is receiving from AU Michael might hopefully knock some sense into Gabriel . Then Gabriel might escape with the Winchesters.

"Get out of there Gabriel. Step down." Michael says.

 _Gabriel didn't give up. He continued fighting back despite the low amount of strength he had. AU Michael punches the archangel. Gabriel groans. AU Michael punches him again. Then he stabs him with the blade. Gabriel lights up and let's out a scream._

Michael's eyes widen as he sees his other self looking up and grinning while his brother was dying.

 _Then the light disappeared and Gabriel fell into AU Michael's arms. He was dead._

Michael came out of the memory. He couldn't believe it. Gabriel comes back and then he dies again.

"Gabriel is dead" he says. "He killed my brother."

 _"He was trying to buy time for us. To escape."_ Dean says.

Michael found out that Gabriel didn't die when Lucifer killed him. It was a trick. But then he found out about the torture he went through by Asmodeus. Extracting grace, beating him up. All these things Dean said to him made Michael feel sick especially that Gabriel has suffered for years.

Michael clenched his fists. He wanted to find Asmodeus and rip his head off. He wanted to do what Asmodeus did to his brother.

However that was not going to happen because turns out Asmodeus is dead. Gabriel killed him. Michael was proud that Gabriel killed Asmodeus but Gabriel's victory didn't last long because he got killed by AU Michael.

Michael couldn't understand why this other him was like this. Killing innocent lives, destroying earth. He wouldn't do that unless he had a very good reason.

" _You may of not done that but he did, I guess he went hungry for power after killing his Lucifer. That Michael is a monster. What his done over there his gonna do the same over here. "_ Dean says.

Well that's just great. First a powered up Lucifer and now an evil version of himself. He knew coming out of the cage it wasn't going to be easy but this, this is madness.

Michael let's out a nervous laugh .

"Can't believe I'm saying this but we are really screwed. For once I actually don't know what to do. How I'm going to stop this. Like Lucifer says I'm nothing but a drooling mess maybe...Maybe...he is right."

That thought actually disturbed him. He pinches the edge of his nose.

"Maybe father was right to leave me in there. I can't fight. I can't fight without freaking out. With this other me around, he may be able to do a better job than me. Although Lucifer is powerful would that stop him. The other me looks like a type that doesn't give up. I don't give up either." He sighs "Seems the cage has really changed me. In a not very good way."

He folds his arms.

"Guess all I could is wait for the world to end." He says sadly.

"Are you okay sir?"

Michael looks round. A little girl maybe around the age of six or seven looked at him with curiosity.

Dean started yelling warning the archangel to back off and not doing anything to the child. Michael raises his eyebrow.

 **"I'm not that bad Dean "** he says to him.

Michael smiles at the girl.

"Hello there, little one. What's your name? "

"Isabelle." The girl answers.

"Aww what a beautiful name. It suits you."

Isabelle giggles "My mom chose that name for me."

"She made a good choice. Where are your parents at the moment?"

Isabelle points " My daddy is at work. My mommy is over there with my baby brother."

Michael looks over and sees a woman sitting on a bench with a buggy by her side.

"What's your brother's name?"

" Dylan." she answers.

" Isabelle and Dylan. " his smile widens "Adorable. " Isabelle again giggles. Michael glances at the other kids playing. "Why are you not playing with the other little ones?"

"I saw you looked sad. When someone is sad, you should ask if they are okay and ask what is wrong?"

Michael chuckled softly.

"But sweetheart you don't know me. You can't go up to strangers and ask if they are okay."

" I know but you look nice. A nice man. "

Dean groans. He wanted to pull Michael away from the child. This child is not talking to a nice man, she's talking to an archangel who is broken and crazy. Dean did fear that Michael was going to do something to her.

Isabelle sits next to the archangel. "Why are you sad? " she asks.

"Too complicated for you to understand." Michael answers.

 _"Complicated you can say that again."_ Dean says.

Michael ignores Dean' s comment.

"Is it grown up problems." Isabelle says.

Again Michael chuckles.

"I guess you could say that."

"Grown up problems are tricky. Mommy and daddy have it a lot. "

"I suppose they would. Being parents is not easy."

"Dylan makes mommy tired."

"Oh is he hard work. " Michael says with a grin. Isabelle nods. "Ah little siblings are always hard work. My brother was a handful sometimes." he bit his lip when he realized what he said.

"You have a brother." She says.

"Uh..."

"You have a brother?" She repeats.

"Yes... I have three." Michael answers. Isabelle laughs. Michael raises his eyebrow "What's so funny?"

"I bet your mommy and daddy were very tired. "

Michael laughs a little.

"Some of us did push father's buttons. "

"Mommy?"

"We didn't have a mother."

"What's your brothers like?"

 _"This is going to be interesting. "_ Dean says sarcastically.

"Well...they are just like any other brothers. One was full of mischief, one was stern and very serious and one was..." He chuckles "Had a right attitude."

"Do you still talk to them?"

Michael frowns.

"Two of my brothers have sadly passed away and the one I said with the attitude problem, me and him don't get along anymore."

"Why?'

"He...had different beliefs to us. He didn't agree with what my father was doing. He wanted me to side with him but I could never turn on my father. So due to his behaviour, it tore our family apart. We were never the same after that."

"Do you hate your brother."

Michael hesitates.

" I'm ...angry with him. He has done a lot of damage to us and others... but...I could never hate him. I love my brother and I will always love him. "

"Then why don't you make up with him?"

"Unfortunately some relationships cannot be fixed. Me and my brother, we can never be family not after everything we been through. We will always be enemies now." Isabelle started to look worried. Michael places her hand on her shoulder "But don't worry that will never happen to you and Dylan. I'm sure you are a very good big sister to him...right?"

"I am."

"Continue that. He will need a big sister like you to look up to."

"Yes. And be a big happy family." She says bouncing up and down on the bench.

Michael nods. "Yes. Continue smiling like that you will definitely bring happiness to your family. "

"My teacher said smiling at others makes them happy or feel better. Is my smile doing that to you?'

Michael beams at her "Yes you made me so much better."

That was true. Michael felt determined. Determined to save his father's creation. He wasn't going to let his brother or this monster version of himself take over the world and crush innocent souls such as Isabelle. Although Michael still had the pain of the cage pulling him back, he was going to have to fight it. He needed to win not only for himself but for everyone.

Isabelle beams back as Michael stood up.

"I'm going to promise you little one that you will have a future. Everyone here is going to have a future." The girl looks at him with confusion. Michael looks down at her. His eyes twinkling. "I am going to make everything right. Not sure how will do it but I'll think of something."

Dean smiles a little. Okay maybe Michael wasn't so bad after all but he was still pissed at him because he won't give him back control.

 **"Dean "** Dean jumps slightly. He looks up at the ceiling. **"I know you are not in control but you can help me. I still need your assistance."**

Dean scoffed.

"Assistance what the hell can I do."

 **"You will see. And...I shall seek assistance from Heaven. Gather the angels together to fight. "**

"ISABELLE" Her mom shouts out.

Isabelle turns round.

"I'M COMING MOMMY." she hears a flutter of wings. She turns round to face Michael but he was gone. "Huh?"

How did he disappear so quick? She frowns. Before she can investigate, her mom calls for her again.

"ISABELLE"

" I'M COMING MOMMY. "

She looks back at the spot one last time then she runs to her mom.

"What were you doing? I got so worried. " her mom says.

Isabelle looks down at her baby brother who was giggling. She smiles at him.

"Big happy family."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that chapter was long. But I wanted to rewrite that conversation between Dean and Michael but this time seeing it from Michael's perspective. Last chapter we only saw it from Dean's perspective.**

 **Next chapter coming soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Replies to reviews_

 _Guest: Maybe he will. We'll see ._

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you glad you liked the chapter :)_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _GABY_ _: Here is the chapter ready for you to read :)_

* * *

"Dean said yes to this world Michael. " AU Michael says.

"How do you know that?" Sam asks .

"After your little nephilim battered my vessel, I went vessel hunting. I'll say I picked a not bad one." He runs his fingers along his combed hair and grins. "It wasn't that hard. Man had a dying wife prayed to Heaven, I came along offered to help him in exchange for him to be my vessel .Said yes and well here we are."

"Did you help the wife?"

"Nope." He says with a wicked grin. "So after my makeover I sensed another archangel. I was interested so I went to search for them. I knew it wasn't Lucifer because he was already around. Wasn't Gabriel because well you already know what happened to him. Thought it wasn't my other me because when I had your Lucifer as my prisoner, I saw into his memories of his days in the cage. I saw his brother all weak, vulnerable, broken .That showed me how lucky I was that I killed my Lucifer, I didn't turn into a drooling mess instead I became better, stronger." His grin widens "Okay back to topic so I thought it's probably Raphael so I followed where I sensed him. Took me to a park. That's where I saw your brother sitting on a bench talking to a kid."

 _Why was Michael in a park_ Sam thought.

"I was puzzled at first but then I saw him. My other me. I'll say I was surprised. He didn't notice because he was busy chattering to a child. I didn't stay long as I soon identified he was, I went off and came here to you." He unfolds his arms and puts his hands on his hips "It seems Dean has let the patient out of an asylum. Samuel were you aware of this. Aware of your brother saying yes to an unstable archangel?"

Sam slowly shakes his head. "I found out when Dean arrived at the church. He did it because Lucifer needed to be killed. There was no way Dean was going to say yes to you plus you were gone and there was no other archangels so Michael was the last resort."

"Okay wise thought but he failed to kill the devil."

"Dean was in control but then Michael took over and that's when things went wrong. Lucifer got away. Michael abandoned us as well."

AU Michael shakes his head "You humans are foolish most of the time. Did you really think someone fresh out of the cage would be able to fight. That's like throwing a mental patient into the streets with normal people expecting him to live a normal life. "

"I know but Dean was willing to take the risk to save me and Jack."

"Well his going to have to save the world. A powered up Lucifer, he can do anything."

" I know. "

"Haven't we got it good. A powered up devil and a psychotic version of me flying around with his sword." Sam furrows his eyebrows. AU Michael nods "Oh yes I know. I know what your brother is. The true vessel. The sword. I didn't realise when I was busy trying to kill your brother but when I saw him in the park, that's when I saw the sword .The true vessel and the archangel should be powerful to fight Lucifer but." He laughs " He still goes and fails. If I knew sooner I would have lent a hand. Me and your brother working together. We would have took Lucifer down. "

"Then what you go and destroy the planet."

"I'm making it a better place."

"A better place. You and your angels destroyed the world you came from. Killing innocent lives."

"I'm saving them Samuel. They been corrupted they need to be wiped out. Start again. Someone has to act God round here. Father couldn't do it. I obeyed his order to kill Lucifer but do I get anything for it, no. Father dumps it all on me. I was left to pick up the pieces. So what I did over there that was picking up the pieces. That was me hoping to make the world right again by scrapping all the rubbish out of it."

"You did a very good job of it. " Sam says sarcastically. Sam frowns "It don't matter what you do now. It's end of the world for all of us. Dean is out there I can't do anything about it."

AU Michael gave a look of surprise to Sam .

"So that's it."

"Huh?"

"You are gonna watch the world fall apart in Lucifer's hands and your brother dying in the process."

"Since when do you care."

"Oh I don't. All I want is the devil dead. This meatsuit will not hold me for long but it will do the one job kill Lucifer. I may not have the sword but at least I have more intelligence than Lucifer. Great power especially for a reckless fool like him causes him to make very dumb decisions."

"You could kill him?"

" Oh you don't know how much I want to tear my brother apart. "

"But Michael he wants Lucifer dead to."

"That gives me an idea. Your brother will turn up to the scene. He could be trapped. Then both troubled archangels would be under the same building. But I may need some help."

"What?...You want me to help you?"

"We both want the same thing we both want Lucifer dead. To do that, we need to put our differences aside and stop Lucifer and Michael .You could get your brother back."

"How can I trust you?"

" I don't expect you to. I know we are not besties but all that matters now is for the devil to be gone permanently and for the loony version of me to be taken care off. All this is going to have to involve team work."

"Team work that will involve us getting killed afterwards by you."

"I might make an exception. That is rare of me to do that. I do stick to my promises. So are doing this?" Yes or no ? "

Sam did not trust him at all but AU Michael is probably their strongest chance on defeating Lucifer and possibly getting Dean back. No way Sam was letting AU Michael take over the world. If they can convince Michael or get Dean back in control, they might be able to defeat AU Michael.

AU Michael raises his eyebrow waiting for the younger Winchester to answer. Sam was about to open his mouth but the door burst open and one angry-looking Cas stormed in his angel blade gripped in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Cas growled at the archangel.

AU Michael chuckles. "You finally figured out I was here. Did the grieving of your best friend distract you put you off your angel senses."

Cas again growls and charges at the archangel. AU Michael rolls his eyes and flicks his wrist. Cas flew straight towards the bed. He bounces off the bed and tumbles to the ground.

"Cas!" Sam shouts out.

AU Michael makes his way over to the bed.

"Castiel. You really should have known better."

The archangel holds out his hand to help the angel up. Cas glares at him and stands up. Mary and Bobby started running after hearing Sam's yell.

"Sam!" Mary shouts out.

When she enters his bedroom, she froze. Her eyes set on the stranger. AU Michael turns his attention to the female hunter. He smiles.

"Mary. We meet again."

Mary furrows her eyebrows. AU Michael eyes glow revealing his identity. Bobby arrives. His reaction matches Mary's .They both stared with horrified expressions.

"Who the holy hell let him in." Bobby says.

"I invited myself in." AU Michael says with a smirk.

Bobby aims his shot-gun he quickly grabbed on the way to the bedroom .

"You can bloody invited yourself out."

"Guns. Thought you hunters knew better." Bobby shoots. The bullet hits the archangel in the chest. AU Michael lets out a grunt. "Angel killing bullets."

"Yes I'll shoot them up your ass."

AU Michael went back to his smirking face.

"Cute" he says.

Bobby raises his weapon ready to take fire again. Mary gets out her gun as well. Cas aims his angel blade again. AU Michael folds his arms now looking bored.

"WAIT" Sam yells. The two hunters and the angel turn and look at Sam. Sam shifts his eyes towards the archangel "We need him."

AU Michael grins.

"Yes you do."

* * *

Looking through Dean's memories, Michael discovered about the fall, Metatron taking over Heaven, angels can no longer fly due to the impact of the fall. Since Michael has been in the cage, Heaven has fallen apart. He decided to go to the heavenly portal where the angels now go.

He teleported to the kids playground park. Standing on top of the slide, the angel Indra gulped down his bottle of alcohol and swallowed. He stares into the sky feeling depressed and hopeless.

Michael looks up at the angel. The angels are soldiers not drunks .

 _"That's who is guarding your entrance to Heaven. What fantastic security. "_ Dean says sarcastically.

Michael glares and clears his throat to get the angel's attention.

"Ahem"

Indra blows out a sigh. Who has decided to interrupt his alone time with his bottle of whiskey. He turns round and looks down. The angel squinted a few times trying to focus through the haze caused by the alcohol. Indra couldn't believe his eyes. The archangel Michael was here, he is out of the cage.

Indra was so shocked he lost his footing and fell backwards. He slides down the slide. He reaches the bottom and stops. He was now stuck. His eyes shift upwards. Michael looks down at the drunken angel with a look of disgust.

"Indra."

"M...M...Michael. Is it really you?"

Michael grabs the angel's arms and pulls him off the slide. Indra gets up. He frowns when he sees the bottle no longer in his hand.

"It's on the ground." Michael says tapping his foot near the spot where the bottle was.

Indra looks and sees the bottle now smashed with the alcohol pouring out.

"I haven't finished that. What a waste." Indra says with a groan.

Michael raises his eyebrow.

"Indra. Lots of things are happening and all you are worried about is a bottle of whiskey."

"It cost money." Michael runs a hand down his face. Indra walked up to the archangel "Are you really here?"

"Yes I am here. Don't worry alcohol is not making you see things."

Indra's eyes shone .His face lights up.

"You have returned. But..." He frowns "How?"

"My meatsuit might give you a hint."

Indra now focuses on the vessel instead of the archangel's true face. He takes a step back.

"No"

"Yes"

"You got him to say yes. You actually got the hunter to say yes. "

 _"I didn't want to. Look where it got me."_ Dean says.

Michael ignores the older Winchester and answers the angel's question.

"We both want the same thing. To save the world. "

"Save Heaven "

"I heard about the fall. I'm aware about Heaven's current state."

"You are here to keep Heaven from collapsing. Keep the power going. "

Michael frowns.

"What?"

Indra frowns.

"That's why you are here right? "

"I was here to gather them together. Form an army to fight Lucifer."

Indra sits on the end of the slide .

"Oh."

Michael looked worried.

"What. What's happened? "

Indra gestures to the sand pit .

"Take a look for yourself"

"Indra." Indra lays down on the slide and goes back to staring at the sky again. Going back to his depressed self. Michael looks down at him "Indra. This isn't like you. You are better than this."

"We have all changed. Heaven has changed .Everything has changed. Michael . We are screwed."

Michael was taken back by them words. Angels never speak to him like that. What ever happened in Heaven definitely did not sound good. This really worried Michael. Heaven was the last place that can permanently collapse. All them souls falling to earth . The chaos that would arise would be horrific.

"I shall go now." Michael says .

"You know you can kill me if you want." Indra says without looking at him. "Might as well be put to rest."

Michael shakes his head . He grabs the angel and pulls him into a sitting position.

"I ain't killing you .I want this behaviour I'm seeing to stop. That's an order. " he says his voice stern. Indra 's eyes widen by the sudden change of tone. "When I see you again you better be doing your job guarding the entrance. Do you understand." Indra says nothing. Michael leans into his face "I said do you understand."

"Yes...s...sir."

"Good It starts now."

Indra leaps up and stands tall.

"Got it sir."

Michael nods. "I'll be on my way."

With a flap of his wings, Michael was gone. Indra looks back up at the sky.

" I really hope you can fix this sir.

* * *

 **If you have forgotten who Indra is he was the angel Castiel was talking to in F** **uneralia. Next chapter coming soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_Replies to reviews_

 _SilverDragonflymoon_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _DearHart_ _: Thank you for the review. :)_

 _FireIceMaster_ _123: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

AU Michael made himself comfortable sitting on one of the chairs around the large table of the bunker. Mary, Bobby, and Cas kept their weapons in their hands never taking their eyes off the archangel.

AU Michael gestures to their weapons. "Is that how you treat a guest?"

"Don't push it pal." Bobby snarled his eyes full of hatred towards the archangel.

"At least have a seat. So many chairs to pick. Maybe Mary can have a seat next to me." He says with a grin.

Bobby and Cas sat near the archangel and became protective over the huntress. Even Sam glared at AU Michael and sat near his mom.

"You wanna help?" Mary says with a look of disbelief.

"Save the world from Lucifer yes I do."

"What happened to being destructor." Bobby says.

AU Michael raises his eyebrow "That's what you think I am?"

"It's not what we think .It's a bloody fact. You destroyed my world now you gonna come and do the same here."

"I already went through this with Samuel. I'm trying to save you. Taking you humans that have been corrupted out of the world. Starting again. Re-building."

"Shut up we heard this crap lots of times. You and halo buddies. Just wanted to take over. Be the highly mighty of earth. Power over us. Watch us suffer with your look of satisfaction. That look makes me sick. Your face makes me sick. Disgusted. You are worse than demons. Maybe even worse than the devil himself."

AU Michael blinks a few times . His fists clenching. That old man comparing him to his brother saying his worst enraged him. The archangel wanted to punch the older hunter. AU Michael would be giving them what they wanted. Exposing AU Michael that his not be trusted than the alliance would break. The archangel loosened up and smiled.

"Good speech Bobby but few little improvements need to be made. It's not quite perfect yet."

Sam saw Bobby was starting to lose the plot. He quickly interrupted before things went out of hand.

"We are here to discuss how to stop Lucifer and Michael and save Dean. At the moment we are wasting time."

"Yes Samuel. Your friends are wasting a tremendous amount of time."

"And you."

AU Michael does a innocent smile causing Sam to twitch slightly with frustration.

"Sam" Mary says .

"Can you guys just drop the grudge." Sam says raising his voice. "This is not gonna help us. Dean is out there. Trapped. He needs us. For us to save him we need to work together."

"That's a speech." AU Michael says grinning at Bobby.

"Michael told me he can kill Lucifer. " Sam continued "Our world Michael will turn up because he also wants to kill Lucifer. We can trap both archangels. Kill Lucifer . Cast Michael out."

"How are we gonna cast Michael out?" Bobby asked "There might be a risk we kill the boy."

" The British Men of Letters had a device that was able to cast angels and demons out .It managed to cast Lucifer out when he was possessing the President. " Sam answers.

"Wait. Lucifer possessed the President?" AU Michael says. Sam nods. AU Michael looked impressed "Okay I give him that having all them body guards round him. Being protected at all times. Smart. Bet it was hard to exorcise him."

"No it wasn't. We managed to get him on his own and cast him out but that does not need to be discussed right now. As I was saying we can use it to cast Michael out of Dean. Rowena can do the spell that will send Michael back to the cage."

"Like she did to Lucifer that would have worked if Crowley didn't tamper with the spell." Cas says .

"Where is the device? You got my interest. " Bobby asks.

"I may have lost it." Cas says looking a bit embarrassed. "Escaping with Kelly Kline. Everything happened so fast. I'm sorry."

"I'll call Ketch see if he has another one to give us." Mary says.

"I'll call Rowena." Sam says.

"See" AU Michael says " Earlier you thought it was all over but now you have come up with a plan. I kill my brother. You get your brother. Well done Samuel. "

AU Michael smiles at the younger Winchester. Although it came across as rather cold. Sam didn't care he felt good. More determined. He couldn't focus earlier due to the upset he experienced. Now his mind is clearer, he was able to come up with something. A plan to save his brother.

Of course Sam has a back up plan if Ketch can't offer them the device. The back up plan. Michael gets trapped and Sam will do everything to get Dean to fight back control. Sam would crash the car to his brother back yelling at him for hurting his Baby.

Once Michael is cast out, he will get sent straight back to the cage. However, he will not be the only one. Sam's eyes lock on to the archangel.

 _He will go with him._

It will be tough sending two archangels to the cage but Sam had faith in Rowena. Either that or Michael kills AU Michael then they cast Michael out sending him to the cage. Or Dean takes control and kills AU Michael himself then Dean can cast Michael out himself.

Whatever happens, Sam is not letting AU Michael take over the world.

* * *

Michael walks through Heaven frowning that he could not see at least one angel. He arrives into the main room where the throne was. A group of angels are crowded together.

One of the angel's eyes set on to the archangel. Their eyes widen.

"Impossible"

All the angels look round. They all had the same matching expressions.

"Michael" .Dumah said her mouth hanging open.

"Dumah." Michael says his voice calm yet having an influence over the angels.

"You are out of the cage?" One of the angels say disbelief on their face.

"Yes I am now out. I'm here for Heaven again."

The angels saw this as a miracle. They all immediately bowed down to the archangel. Michael walks up the throne. He runs his fingers along the throne. He sits on throne and takes it all in. It's been so long. So long since his been away from Heaven. So long since he sat on this throne giving out orders.

The room goes dark for a few seconds then brightens up again. Michael shot up his seat and looks down at the angels.

"What was that?"

"The power sir." Dumah answers .

"Excuse me."

" The power of Heaven. It's low. "

"How?"

"Because we are all that's left."

The calm approach drops from Michael now replaced with worry.

"What"

"All that's left in this room. That's it. That's the angels. Rest are dead."

Michael shakes his head. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm sure they are on the earth."

" A couple yeah but that's it. "

"No. There were lots of angels when I was here. An army worth. This is impossible. "

"There has been wars,massacres..."

"Yes I know but still how has the population gone this low.

"A lot has changed since you been gone." Michael looks over the group and sees Naomi come in. Naomi puts on a smile her arms going behind her back straightening herself up. "Good to see you again Michael."

"Naomi" Michael walks through the crowd and pauses in front her. "Is it true?" He asks.

"I'm afraid it is." She answers.

"How? We..."

" I know .Please come with me .I'll explain. "

The angels gave the archangel another bow as he left the room with Naomi. Naomi sat herself behind her desk her arms folded. The lights go off again but goes back on seconds later.

"How did Heaven become this?" Michael asks.

"Heaven has been through a lot since you been...You know."

"I'm aware. I seen it within Dean Winchester's memories. But I never realized how bad Heaven was."

"As you can see. It is in a very not good position. There are a grand total of nine angels in Heaven, present company included. And one or two on Earth, and... that's all. We are the last men and women and divine waves of light still standing." Michael said nothing. Never in a million years would he think Heaven would ever go into a state like this. Nine angels in Heaven. The angels are close to extinction if anymore got killed. "But with you here now and Gabriel is alive, It will help to keep the power going." Naomi added hope in her eyes .

"Gabriel is dead."

Naomi frowns.

"Oh but Castiel said..."

"He was alive but he got killed by an alternative version of me."

" On...well we still have you sir. " She says hope back on her face.

Michael shakes his head "I am not staying here."

"Pardon."

"Lucifer is out there more powerful than ever .I need to kill him. For me to do that I need your help."

Naomi leans back in her seat.

"No" she says .

"What do you mean no?"

"I told you our population is low we can't risk sending anymore angels out of Heaven."

"But Lucifer. The other me they are all out there. They are gonna destroy the world. You can't just sit back and do nothing. "

"I'm afraid we have no choice."

"I am giving an order .That order is to gather the angels and help me to fight Lucifer and the other me. You are expected to follow that order no questions asked."

"Michael!" The angel snaps "We can't help you. It's not that don't want to we just can't. You really think it's wise for angels to leave Heaven while the power is on its way out. If we all go and may not even come back Heaven will crumble, and all the souls that have been entrusted to our care will fall back to Earth."

"Following my commands the angels will not die."

"We can't risk it. We lost too many already. "

"We will lose more if we do nothing. Lucifer will destroy Heaven. Destroy all of father's creations."

"God would not want souls that have been heaven's responsibility to go crashing back down to earth. If you think your brother problem will cause chaos, think how much chaos would occur if the souls did fall back down to earth . Billions upon billions of ghosts unleashed upon the world. All that havoc all that death. That's when it would be end for us all. The dead walking the earth. We will have no control over it because our race would be wiped out. I am sorry sir but you have to go into this fight alone. We cannot help you. That's final."

Michael is taken back by all this. Angels would always obey .Be s good soldier .Follow commands. But now they are disobeying him and hiding away in Heaven. He understands about the souls but Lucifer is his main concern. Even if souls did have to fall he didn't care. He just wants Lucifer dead.

Michael towers over the angel and glares at her.

"I am the archangel Michael. I am your leader."

Naomi looks up at him. "You were our leader."

 _Were_ Michael thought .

Michael went backwards feeling he just received a punch to the face. Everything has been so wrong since his come back. So far his hated it. He comes out the room and faces the angels who have listened in on the conversation.

"Sir" Dumah says " We are sorry that we can't help you. But Naomi is right. We have to stay here. "

"You are following her but not me." Michael says disgust in his voice .

"It's not that we don't want to sir but you haven't been here to lead us so you all a sudden returning, you can't expect us to immediately follow you. Especially that you want us to go risk our lives. Naomi is doing the right thing keeping us here. That's why we are following her." Another angel says.

The angels saw the look of betrayal on the archangel's face. Some of them did feel guilty because they assume Michael went through a lot while being in the cage that must have damaged him in some way. Although they did not admit it out loud, that was another reason why they refuse to follow him. They feared he might not be stable or ready to take angels into battle.

Michael turns his back to the angels.

"Fine. I'll go in alone then. If I die, you will lose a huge power source. Then you will regret not helping me. " he says . The angels remained silent as the archangel continued speaking "But if I do survive, I will be back and I will take charge of Heaven and try to put things right. That's a promise."

The angels still remained quiet. The archangel did not look back at the angels as he walked down and turned disappearing in their sight.


	9. Chapter 9

_Replies to Review_

 _SilverDragonflymoon_ _: Thank you for the review_

 _Guest: I'm not going to have an OC character. I'm glad you like the story._

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Oh yeah. Michael and Dean need to agree to go into the fight together without arguing. If they will not work well together, it will cause problems._

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review_

* * *

Ketch took a sip of his coffee and scans through the newspaper. He drew a circle around the stories that looked. suspicious. Although he just got back from the other world, he wanted to get back on the job. Hunting monsters and killing them.

"Heart ripped out. That's likely a werewolf." He circles it and turns the next page . A buzzing sound came from his pocket. He shoves his hand in his pocket and gets out his phone. He presses the button and clears his throat "Ketch speaking."

 _"Ketch"_ Mary's voice came through.

Ketch brings the phone closer to his ear thinking he was hearing things.

"Mary?"

 _"I need something from you?"_

Ketch couldn't believe it. It is Mary calling him. After he and Charlie got rescued from the angels, him and Mary didn't say much to each other. No how are you alive? I killed you. Mary said nothing to him. She mainly kept her distance from him and stayed with her sons and Bobby. Even after they came back home Mary did not so much to him just a nod and then she joined her sons.

Ketch did want to speak to Mary but it was awkward. By the look of Mary's face when he did to try approach her she didn't want to talk about it. Mary wanted to move on. So he decided to move on to working alone no more following orders. But Mary calling him did spark his interest . The corner of his mouth turns upwards into a small grin .

"Mary . What is it you need?"

 _"Remember that device that casts demons and angels. We used it to cast Lucifer out. "_

"Oh yes I remember. The Hyperbolic Pulse Generator."

 _" Yes do you have another one? "_

"I do. I have it hidden away along with my other equipment. I always had spares. I am a very prepared man."

 _"Can you bring it over ."_ Mary cuts him off her voice sounding anxious.

"I can. Mary why do you need it?"

 _" Just bring it over Ketch. This is serious. "_

"Not until you tell me what's going on?"

 _" Ketch "_

"Mary! "

A sigh came through the phone.

 _"Dean he...he said yes to Michael. "_

"He what! Why did he do that? "

 _"It's not that Michael. It's this world's Michael. "_

Ketch frowns "From what I heard isn't he in the cage?"

 _"He was but Dean let him out. He said yes to him so he had the power to fight Lucifer. "_

"Lucifer. I thought he was in... "

 _"So did we. Turns out he came_ _over with_ _the other Michael. "_

" We got both Michaels on this earth? And the devil? "

 _"Yes. It's not Dean's fault. Sam and Jack. Lucifer took them. Jack is weak because Lucifer took his power. So Dean saw Michael as the last resort. He did make a deal with Michael to have control but Michael didn't stick to the deal for long. Now Michael is out their hunting Lucifer and Dean is in the middle of it all. "_

"You need the device to cast Michael out of Dean. "

 _"Yes. "_

"What about Lucifer, the other Michael and our Michael once he finds another vessel."

 _"That's not my concern_ _right now_ _. All I care about now is getting my son back. Please can you bring the device over then you can go back to what you were doing."_

Ketch looks at his circled areas on the newspapers. He closes the newspaper and puts it on the side.

"I want to help Mary. I want to help bring your son back."

 _" Ketch... "_

"Let me talk. We got three big bad archangels out there you really think I'm just going to sit back and do nothing. I know I done diabolical things in the past but I wanna put things right Mary. I want to wash the blood off my hands. Rescuing Charlie was a start but I still have a long way to go. Saving the world and preventing lots of lives getting killed that will be a huge achievement for me. Dean saved me when me and Charlie were captured now I must return the favour. I'll give you the device but I'm not leaving. I will stay and do as much as I can." He sighs "I don't expect you to forgive me after everything that's happened. If you decide not to forgive me I completely understand. But your son is the main focus so whether you like it or not we have to work together. More allies the better.".It went silent " Mary you there? "

 _"Thank you."_ She answers no emotion in her voice _"I'll see you soon."_

The call ended. Ketch puts his phone away and gulps down the last of his coffee. He stands up and walks out of the coffee shop wanting to get the device and give it to Mary before the situation gets worse than it already is .

He gets on his motorbike and puts his helmet on. He drives off.

* * *

Rowena was pissed when Cas left her in Hell. Not even a thank you for the tracking spell. After she came out lugging the bags with her, she growled in frustration that the angel took the car and drove off without her.

The witch had to book a cab to take her to the nearest town. Once she arrived, she went into the bar and ordered a few drinks. Lucifer vs Dean with Michael, Rowena should might as well drink, kill time and hope that Dean kills the devil. If he does she will have some shots and celebrate the devil's death. Lucifer dead will make her day.

She decided to check up on Charlie see how the road trip was going. Charlie giggled and said she is having a hell of a time. Rowena did not mention any of the archangels. She wanted the red-head to have fun . Charlie deserved it after all she's been through over in the apocalyptic world.

A few hours later, the witch's phone rings. She checks the screen. Sam's name flashes across the screen. The witch grins.

 _Seems Samuel is out. Maybe_ _Deano_ _has finally killed the bastard_

She presses the button and brings the phone to her ear.

"Samuel."

 _"Rowena "_

"Good to hear from you .Did your brother do it? He killed Lucifer?"

A sigh came from the phone. A sad sigh.

 _"No. "_

"What. What the bloody hell happened? "

 _"Michael took control. Lucifer got away .Michael went after him."_

There was a pause .

"Guess I'm having no victory shots then." Rowena says throwing the money down on the counter. "Thanks to you Winchesters now the world is close to destruction. Congratulations boys."

Sam heard the pain in her voice. He knew how badly she wanted Lucifer dead. Sam wanted him dead to.

 _" It's not over yet. There is way. "_

"What's that saying yes to another angel causing even more havoc. "

 _"No. Come down to the bunker. I'll explain."_

"Why not just tell me now. "

 _"It's better if you come down to the bunker. "_

Rowena stands up "I'm on my way." She hangs up.

She picks up the bags and leaves the bar. She waves a taxi down and gets in. She tells him the address. The driver nods and begins to drive . Rowena leans back on the seat and blows out a sigh.

 _This better be good Samuel._


	10. Chapter 10

_Replies to reviews_

 _The Jedi Knight Of Alexandria: Adam will definitely get mentioned not sure when but he will maybe in later chapters._

 _VegasGranny_ _: It is. Let's see if it will stay that way._

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Lucifer is probably causing mischief and upsetting people before he plans on destroying the universe._

* * *

Rowena paid the driver and got out. Across from her, Ketch came off his motorbike and takes off his helmet. They both glared at each other until Rowena was the first to turn away sticking her nose in the air and letting out a "Hmmm" she walked towards the door.

"You want some help with them bags?" Ketch asked her.

Rowena looked at him with a look of surprise.

"Well look who's being a gentleman to a witch. Never thought I would get that from you Ketch."

"You want help or not?"

"No .Not having you British Men of Letters holding my personal items."

"Rowena. I know the British Men of Letters didn't exactly treat you like a guest."

"Guest? They captured and tortured me. The look of satisfaction on their faces made me sick. All you lot are sick."

"If it wasn't for me you would have still been there maybe even dead."

"You didn't help me because you wanted to. You only helped because I did a resurrection spell for you. Part of the deal remember. I help you, you help me."

"About that. The resurrection spell it worked. I died and I came back. "

"Oh how did you die?"

"That does not need to be discussed. But I do need a recharge. I need you to do the spell again. "

Rowena eyes him up and down. She shakes her head.

"No. Do not ask me again. "

She turned on her heel and goes to open the door.

Ketch sighs.

 _Well it was a worth a try._

* * *

AU Michael looks through the books. He sighs.

"Castiel. Do you have to keep watching me?"

"Yes I do need to keep watching you." The angel answered.

AU Michael chuckles "You are making yourself sound like a stalker."

Cas glares at him. Meanwhile Sam, Mary and Bobby started to get impatient.

"Where the hell is the Wicked Witch and James Bond." Bobby asked "We are running out of time. I just wanna get feathers over there out of my face."

"Aww Bobby you can't get enough of me." AU Michael calls out with a smirk.

Bobby growls. Mary holds his hand to calm him down.

"Ketch said he will be here. I'm sure he will come."

Sam looks at his mother with interest "Hey um how did it go with Ketch?"

Mary frowns at her son "Why do you ask?"

"You know you both haven't really spoke since..."

"I have moved on Sam." Mary interrupts "Me and Ketch that's all in the past now. I would prefer if you do not bring it up again."

Sam nods "Okay mom. I will not mention it again."

Rowena appears at the top of the stairs. She whistles to get everyone's attention. AU Michael looks up. A small gleam appeared in his eyes admiring the beauty of the red-haired witch.

Rowena is walking down the stairs. She breaths heavily as she drags the bags with her. AU Michael drops the book and rushes to her with his arms out.

"Let me help you with my bags my dear."

Rowena looks at him. Her eyes widen. Looking back at her was a man .Very smartly dressed, hazel eyes and combed brown hair. His smile nearly sent her flying off the stairs.

 _Who is this handsome fella?_ She thought.

"You want some help?" He repeats.

Rowena smiles and hands him the bags.

"Thank you."

Everyone stared as the archangel carried the witch's bags and placed them on the table.

"You must be Rowena." AU Michael says.

Rowena nods "The one and only."

"The name suits you."

"Why thank you."

Sam could see the witch was clearly enjoying this. AU Michael pulls a chair out for her.

"Have a seat. You need it."

Rowena grins and sits down. The archangel sits next to her fascination on his face. He runs his fingers down her red curls. Rowena grinned even more liking the attention.

"Cupid been shooting his love arrows has he?" Bobby says.

"Cupid is dead." Cas says not understanding the sarcasm. He looks confused by the archangel's odd behaviour.

"Who are you handsome?" Rowena purrs.

AU Michael grins liking the compliment.

"Michael." His eyes glow "The Archangel Michael."

Rowena frowns.

 _Thought Michael possessed Dean._

Realization hits her.

 _It's the other one_

Rowena immediately backs away horror on her face.

The archangel grabs on to her arm. "I will not hurt you Miss MacLeod."

"What is he doing here?" Rowena yells at the others .

Sam opens his mouth to answer but another voice interrupts him.

"I got the device." They all look up. Ketch came in. He takes off his rucksack and carries it as he comes down the stairs. He puts the rucksack on the table. "It's in here."

"Excellent Arthur" AU Michael says.

Ketch frowns "Who's this?"

"Michael. The other Michael." Sam answers.

"What!"

Sam stands up and raises his hand as a sign to say stop.

"It's okay."

" Samuel are you out of your damm mind. " Rowena says.

"Hear me out okay."

Ketch picks up his rucksack making sure the archangel does not get his hands on it. AU Michael shrugs and smiles at the witch again. Rowena ignores and glares at the younger Winchester.

"Spit it out." Rowena ordered.

"As you know Dean is in trouble. Michael took control. Lucifer his more powerful than ever. Jack is weak so we have to find another way to kill Lucifer."

"This is where I come in." AU Michael says.

Sam points at the archangel "He can kill him."

"Oh really. Then he will kill us afterwards." Rowena says.

The archangel holds her hand. "I wouldn't lay a hand on you Rowena."

He gives the witch an innocent look. Rowena had to admit he was a hot archangel but she couldn't go down this road again. Not after what happened with Lucifer who betrayed her and Gabriel who got killed.

"Wherever Lucifer is, Michael will follow. Rowena you can do a spell to trap them in a building." Sam says.

"I can" Rowena says.

"I'll kill my brother...Again. Can't wait. Then Brit boy here can give us the device so my other me gets cast out of Dean and Rowena can send the insane version of me back to the cage." AU Michael added.

"What about you?" Ketch says.

"Me. Well I'll take over and make changes. I heard Heaven is in crisis. Had to look at Castiel's thoughts to see that. I'll make Heaven right again, increase the population of the angels. I'll leave you all alone."

Ketch and Rowena gave the younger Winchester suspicious looks. Mary gives Ketch the play along I'll tell you the rest later look. Ketch notices and blinks a few times to her showing he understands. Sam shifts his eyes at the archangel then back to Rowena. Rowena nodded

 _There is more to this plan than the archangel knows. Got it_ She thought.

" Mind if I look at this device. " Bobby asks.

"Of course" Ketch answers.

He unzips the rucksack and carefully gets the device out.

"It's just a bloody egg" Bobby says looking disappointment.

"It's more than just an egg Bobby." Ketch says with an eye roll.

"It cast out Lucifer out of the President so it's obviously more than just an egg." AU Michael says .

"It does the job." Ketch says. " It will work."

"I'll use it." Bobby says.

"No I'll use it." Sam jumps in "Michael is possessing my brother. I want to cast him out."

"Perhaps I should use it so then it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Ketch says glaring at AU Michael as he said it .

"No I'm using it." Sam says.

"Maybe I should keep hold on it." Cas says.

"So then you will go and lose it again." Sam snaps at him.

Arguments rose .People yelling on who's doing what. AU Michael watched with an amused look.

 _It's like kids arguing over a toy_ The archangel thought.

Rowena blows a sigh and sits down.

"Good job I'm in charge of the magic not a bloody egg." She mutters.

AU Michael strokes her hair "Good job I'm only here to tear my brother apart."

"You better tear him apart darling." Rowena says to him.

"It will be nice and bloody." The archangel purred with delight.

Rowena purrs as she imagined it. She let's the archangel stroke her hair. The way he does it was quite sexy .From her perspective anywhere.

Jack's eyes slowly open .He groans and puts a pillow on top of himself hoping it will block the noise out. The voices got louder .Jack grumbles and sits up. He wasn't sure how long he slept for but he still felt exhausted.

He takes a quick peek at his wounds. They are gradually healing up. That's a good sign. The shouting now got the nephilim's interest. Was this about Dean?

Jack slips out of bed and slowly opens his bedroom door. He creeps down the hallway. He peers into the main room where he saw people around the table.

One individual got his interest.

A man in a suit who is seated next to Rowena. Jack sensed his was not human. Although Jack's grace is low, his senses are still heightened. The group is so engrossed into the argument they didn't realize the young nephilim approaching them.

As Jack got closer to the stranger, he suddenly pauses his eyes bugging out of his head.

 _It cannot be_

The archangel turns round and grins at the nephilim.

"Look who decided to join us. The nephilim. Hello Jack."

The argument stops .All eyes turn towards the horrified nephilim. Jack's horrified expression quickly turns into anger. He points at the archangel and growls.

"What is he doing here?"

* * *

 **Does AU Michael have an interest in Rowena or is he up to something? ;)**

 **Next chapter coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Replies to reviews_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Let's find out ;)_

* * *

"What is he doing here? "

Sam raises his hand "Jack I can explain."

"What is he doing here?" Jack repeats.

"I'm here to help?" AU Michael answers with a smile. "I'm helping you save the world."

Jack did not look convinced at all.

"His lying and you...believe him after everything his done."

"That's all in the past neplilim. I don't want to go blowing people up, all I wanna do is kill your father and bring Samuel's brother back Dean."

"So then you can take over and kill innocent lives." Jack spat out at him.

AU Michael sighs. Sam walks towards the nephilim.

"Jack. Michael is the only one who can kill Lucifer."

"But what about..."

"You saw what happened back at the church. That Michael failed. His in no frame of mind to fight the devil. I don't want Dean to suffer more than he already is. Gabriel, his dead so this Michael is all we got."

Jack stares daggers at the archangel.

"If father didn't take my grace, he would have been dead. I would have killed him...and you."

"You could have but your father did take your grace so you are weak and useless." Sam glares at the archangel. AU Michael shrugs "Just speaking the truth."

Cas also glares at AU Michael. Jack frowns knowing the archangel is right but the comment still hurt his feelings.

"Jack. Don't take any notice of him." Cas says "Remember what I told you earlier."

"Yes that you will do everything you can to stop Lucifer and bring Dean back but I didn't know you are doing it with the Michael who is evil . Castiel you need to stop him not work with him. He will betray you."

AU Michael stands up.

"Jack. Didn't you hear what Samuel said. Only I can kill Lucifer. If you get rid of me then you have no chance .You and Samuel were close to death's door back at the church. I'm sure you do not want to be in a situation like that again."

Jack looks at Cas with a look of betrayal .

"I had faith in you."

"Jack"

"No .Castiel. You are working with the enemy. An enemy I have been at war with. You know what his done. You know what his done to Mary, Bobby, Gabriel, Charlie, me. You seen it for yourself what it's like over there. Sam you seen it."

" Jack we need him." Sam says.

"Didn't you consider other options before deciding to work with him. Dean would have never worked with him. If Dean knew what you are doing he wouldn't be happy."

"We are doing this for Dean."

AU Michael gave Jack a smirk. Jack felt himself getting mad .Sam and Cas not listening to him made even more mad. Jack trust Lucifer that got him in trouble so he was sure trusting AU Michael would have the same outcome.

 _Can they not see this is a bad idea._

Jack hasn't been the best person when it came to making decisions most of them have turned into mistakes. He is sure he is not making a mistake this time. He is trying to save them. Warn them before it was too late.

" Now Dean is going to get even more hurt because of you guys. " Jack yells his voice starting to crack. His lips trembling. His hands formed into fists.

Although Jack is weak, he feared he could still hurt his friends and family. So he quickly turned on his heel and stormed off back to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"Kids hard work they are. I know that from experience." AU Michael says.

Cas was about to go after him but Sam stops him.

"I'll talk to him."

Cas hesitated but nodded. Sam is better at doing this than he is. Jack sat on his bed facing the wall. He hears a tap on the door.

"Go away" Jack yells.

The door opens. Sam peers in.

"Jack"

" I don't wanna talk to you. Why don't you go and talk to your new friend. "

"Jack. It's not how it looks." Sam comes in and closes the door. He sits next to the nephilim. Jack still faced the wall refusing to look at the younger Winchester. "Jack just because we are working with Michael that does not mean we trust him. We don't trust him none of us do. We are using him to kill Lucifer."

"Lucifer is strong because of me. Michael has no chance."

"I don't know this Michael is determined to kill Lucifer I don't think he will stop until Lucifer is dead. Although Lucifer has power Michael is smart. So anything could happen."

"What happens if Michael wins, Sam he will do the same thing he did in his world."

"Not if we can stop it." Jack turns his attention to the hunter now looking interested. "You see Jack what you heard out is half the plan. There is more but Michael cannot find out. The plan is we are going to lure Lucifer into a building or somewhere we can trap him. Not only we trap him this world Michael will follow. Once they are both in the same room, Rowena will do a spell, a warding that will prevent them from leaving. We trap this world Michael with holy oil because it will protect Dean from the battle that will happen between Lucifer and the other Michael. Dean being protected is the main aim in this plan. Once the other Michael kills Lucifer, we use Ketch's device to cast Michael out of Dean. Then Rowena will do another spell that will send Michael back to the cage and this is the part the other Michael doesn't know. Rowena will send him to the cage as well."

"You said Michael is smart."

"If the plan goes wrong, we'll have to free our Michael so he can kill the other Michael. Or if Dean can fight back for control and that's a big if then Dean can kill the other Michael and then cast Michael out. Whatever happens Michael is going to the cage and the other one can either follow or die." Jack still frowned at him. Sam places his hand on the kid's shoulder "Jack I promise you Lucifer and the Michaels are not getting away with this . Jack don't take any notice of what Michael said to out there. You are not weak .You are probably the strongest out of all of us. As soon as you were born, you were immediately thrown into all this. You didn't even get a chance to have a normal life. You have been through so much but you fought your way through it and Jack to me that's being strong. It's not about the power, it's about what's in there."

Jack lowers his eyes as Sam touches his chest. Referring to the heart. Jack looks back up at Sam.

"You really think so?" He asked.

Sam nods "You are a strong Jack . With or without powers you are strong. Don't let anyone tell you that you're not."

Jack beams at him. Sam beams back. Jack clears his throat.

"Um Sam"

"Yeah Jack."

" I wanna help. "

Sam frowns.

"Jack you are still recovering."

" I wanna help. If Michael is involved I wanna be involved as well. "

"Jack"

"Please Sam."

Jack gives Sam the puppy eyes. Jack has learned to do the look since he saw Sam do it once. Sam couldn't say no to that face.

"Alright. "

Jack smiles and stands up. He quickly hurries out of the room. Cas approaches the young nephilim.

"Jack. I'm sorry."

"Castiel. I forgive you. I'm helping now. "

"What! No you need to stay."

Jack shakes his head.

"What are you suppose to do huh?" AU Michael says his arms folded.

"You wanna get Lucifer into a trap. To do that you need someone to lure him into it. I can be the one who lures him in."

"No" Cas says "You are not going anywhere near Lucifer."

Sam hears as he joins them. He immediately shakes his head.

"No way Jack. I said you can help but not going and confronting Lucifer."

"He will kill you." Cas says.

" Or maybe not. " AU Michael says. "Yes we all heard and saw what Lucifer did to the boy but if Jack goes and sees him, he will not kill Jack straight away trust me it did hurt my brother when Jack turned against him. "

"He won't want to get to know Jack, his got his power. His got what he wants. He doesn't need Jack anymore." Cas says.

"I will make him listen. He will not kill me if I have something to say to him. I know he didn't want to listen back at the church but that's because he was angry. It might be different this time." Jack says.

Cas did not agree with the plan at all. Jack is still recovering. His in no shape to get thrown into another fight. Sam wanted Jack to stay at the back and help Mary or Bobby not risking his life just to talk to Lucifer.

"You have to hit my brother in the soft spot." AU Michael says "Act like you wanna hear his side of the story anything to keep him talking. While his blabbing on, lure him in then we got the devil."

" I'm not afraid of him Sam. I will not try to fight him. I will insist that I just want to talk. I know what I'm doing guys. "

Thinking about it Jack is the one who could go and talk to his father, lower his guard down. But there is a risk if Lucifer suspects something is going on, he will kill Jack or use Jack to threaten Sam and the others. AU Michael wouldn't care about the nephilim he will still go in to fight his brother.

 _This is a huge risk._

Sam looks at Jack's face that is now full of determination and confidence. Sam said his a strong kid .He is strong to wanting to go and talk to his father. Sam still feels scared around the devil although he tries to hide it. Jack had faith in them so they should have faith in Jack.

Sam nods "Okay. You can do it."

"Sam" Cas says looking shocked by the hunter's decision.

"It's okay Cas. I believe in Jack."

" We all do. " Mary says .

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees AU Michael behind him with once a genuine smile.

"Maybe you're not so useless after all. Don't worry Jack I'll make sure..." His hand tightens on the nephilim's shoulder "That your father doesn't destroy this world and kill innocent lives. Your father will be out of the picture very...very soon."

 _So will you_ Jack thought .

"I'm glad we can put our differences aside and work together. Instead of being at each others throats. Yes I am still annoyed that you ruined my previous vessel but... " he plays with his tie "This is not bad at least it will do the one job."

Jack puts on a smile as the archangel let's go off him.

"I'm grateful that you are helping. The more involved the more we will likely to achieve this and get Dean back."

"Mmm yes"

Jack saw a gleam of mischief in the archangel's eyes but Jack kept his smile on. He knows that the archangel will suffer and Jack hopes his suffers a lot. Jack swore to himself in the other world that AU Michael will die.

Today is the day AU Michael's time will run out. Jack will make sure of it. They will all make sure of it.

AU Michael gives Jack a pat on the back and grins.

"Let's do this. Let's save the world."

* * *

 **This is it. Let the mission begin. Michael\Dean has been gone for three chapters but good news they are back in the next chapter :)**

 **Next chapter coming soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Replies to reviews_

 _Astronema2345_ _:_ _Mmm_ _not sure you will have to wait and see :)_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Oh yeah AU Michael is not stupid. He could be playing along ;) question is if he is will he succeed?_

 _Badger10_ _: Yeah Michael and Dean are similar. I'm happy you like the idea :)_

* * *

Lucifer felt great. He felt awesome. He hasn't felt this powerful in ages.

Lucifer strolled down the path with his chest puffed up and a big grin on his face. The power he had he could destroy the universe. However Lucifer did some thinking. Why rush into it when there is so many other things he could do with this great power of his. Do things that can terrify or upset his father's creations.

He spots a girl about six licking an ice cream. The devil smirks and snaps his fingers. The ice cream slips off the cone and falls on the ground. The girl's face screws up when her strawberry ice cream hits the ground. Then she suddenly burst into tears.

Lucifer laughs. It was small but it was amusing. Earlier he saw a boy riding a bike down the street. Without people noticing, he snapped his fingers. The boy suddenly flew off his bike and hit a car. While everyone cowered around the unconscious child, Lucifer smirked and went into the next town.

 _Damm_ _that was a good one._

The girl's mother crouched down and tries to comfort her daughter. She was failing miserably. Lucifer found it hilarious.

Children have been his target recently. He seemed to grow hatred towards them since his own son turned against him. Although he had what he wanted, he still couldn't stop thinking about the kid. What could have happened if Jack didn't turn against him and still wanted to be family.

The devil shakes his head. It would have never worked not with the Winchesters on their tail. Jack loved the hunters so it would have made the situation awkward. Just When family issues couldn't get any worse brother Michael decides to show his face.

 _His still the same. A bloody mess._

That could give Lucifer a reason to hurry his plan up but Michael is not a problem. Neither of them are. One has a fractured mind while the other is injured thanks to the nephilim. Now thinking about it .Lucifer had it pretty good even his own son can't stop him. His invincible.

"Hello father."

Lucifer jumps and turns round. Jack stood inches away from him with his arms by his side. Lucifer glares at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

" I come to talk. "

Lucifer snorted "Yeah okay. Might as well call your buddies to come out and say hello .I know you are not here to talk."

" No one is with me. I came alone."

"Really. You came on your own. You know I could easily just kill you."

"You wouldn't do it. Not with people watching. It will attract attention. Michael 's attention."

"Let him come. I'm not scared of him."

"Father. I just want to talk. Please hear me out."

" I think I heard plenty from you. You're a monster. Your not my father. Yeah I think you said enough kid. "

"I came to apologize."

"Apologize. Yeah something is definitely going on here."

"No. Nothing is going on. Sam, Castiel none of them know I'm here."

"How is Sambo anyway missing his big brother?"

Jack nods "A lot. They all are .They are so busy finding Dean they didn't even realize I left."

Lucifer can imagine that. All of them sitting around the table with piles of books, laptops open and ready for research. Sam gets so engrossed into his research he probably didn't even notice the nephilim leaving.

"So why are you not helping?"

"What they are doing is pointless"

Lucifer raises his eyebrow "Really?"

" They are not going to get Dean back. They can't kill Michael. They can't kill the alternative Michael either. They are both too strong. Rowena has power yes but it will not be enough. "

"And you come to me because."

"I want to join you. To stop the Michaels." The devil bursts into laughter. Jack frowns "I am being serious."

"You and me. Kiddo those days are over. You blew that."

"This is when the apologizing part comes in. I been thinking about what you admitted to me killing Maggie and enjoying it. It's not your fault."

"What do you mean it's not my fault?"

"You only enjoyed it because of who you are. A villain that God forced you to become. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't be this. It makes me feel sorry for you."

"Oh someone feeling sorry for Satan that's new."

"I do feel sorry for you. You suffered a lot. Family turning their back to you, being in the cage, me turning against you has hurt you I can tell. "

"Jack I don't give a damm about you. I only wanted your power. "

Jack shakes his head "No you wanted more than that. You wanted a father and son relationship. You don't like being alone. It's okay to admit it no one likes being alone." Lucifer's face screws up . Jack takes a step forward " I really wanted to go off with you. I was going to choose you over Sam and Dean. We could have explored the world go planet to planet like Star Wars. We still can. "

"We can't."

" We can. You are the devil. I will have to accept that. Maybe your right I am too much like my mother I should start to embrace your side. Although I'm low in power, I will recharge. You can teach me. Help me go deeper into my powers. "

"You don't wanna be like me. So where has this all come from. This change of attitude. "

"Like I said I been thinking. Being human does not work for me. Can't seem to get things right as a human. But when I'm powerful like you, it feels so right. I can't do any of that with Sam and Dean. They will not allow it. I can't live like that. Not anymore. With you I'm on the winning side. You can stop the Michaels. We both can."

"What about Dean?"

"Losing one life is better than millions of lives."

The devil looks at son feeling surprised. "You serious about Dean?"

"Dean will not be the same not after having a crazy archangel possessing him. Dean will still suffer even after Michael is gone. Dean going to have blood on his hands I'm sure Michael has killed people while being out of the cage. Sam wants to cast Michael out but I think it's better to kill him. Saves messing around."

Lucifer grins "I like this new attitude but umm we have a problem. I don't care about the humans. You do. I still want to change this universe. What are we gonna do? "

"You want to change it fine. I'll join you. Help you rebuild the world."

"The humans"

" The humans why kill them when you can have them as followers. They can obey your every command. "

"They become my minions. Mmm"

Lucifer grin widens imagining his world. Jack frowns.

"Why would you want them to become minions."

Lucifer sighs "Your not thinking of them little yellow things are you?" Jack opens his mouth but Lucifer stops him "You are thinking about them. The minions I'm referring to is another term for followers."

"Oh. Okay I understand."

"You know if you join me .Sam, Cassie, mama Winchester. They are all going to hunt you down."

" I know. I love them I do but I have to move on. Go on a path that I know is best for me. I want you to be my father again. It will be good for both of us. Help each other. "

Lucfier's face softens. He looks into his son's eyes. The eyes are growing with darkness and mischief. Jack cracks a smile. A sinister one. Lucifer smirks.

 _Seems like_ _Jacko_ _has finally come to his senses ._

"Alright. I'll give you another shot. Be my side kick. My currently low on juice side kick. " his face darkens "You ain't gonna try to steal my..."

"No I will not steal my grace back from you. That will break our trust. I will wait for mine to come back. "

Lucifer grins " Those punches must have knocked some sense into you." Jack laughs a little. Lucifer places his hand on his son's shoulder "So what shall we do on our first father and son adventure."

"First" The nephilim points at the girl who was still crying. "Fix her ice cream"

"Excuse me."

"Fix it."

"Why?"

"Picking on kids really father. Michael will find that pathetic. Both Michaels will. You are powerful right so why waste it on kids."

"Eh I guess you got a point."

Lucifer didn't reveal the real reason why he was targeting children.

" You gotta go bigger. Present yourself as threat. Make the Michaels fear you. "

"Yes. Oh yes. But I'm not sorting the ice cream problem out. Her mom can buy a new one."

"Father" Jack says his voice stern.

"Oh fine."

With a snap of his fingers, the strawberry ice cream was back on the cone. All good as new. The girl looks at her ice cream awestruck.

"Look mommy."

Her mother looks at the ice cream with confusion.

"How?"

Her daughter cuts her off with a giggle and licks the ice cream. The mother shakes her head forgetting about what happened and stands up and takes her daughter's hand and they walk off .

"Happy now." Lucifer says . Jack nods . "Now shall we blow a few churches up .Kill groups of people .Not too many because we need followers."

Jack smiles "I know where to start. Follow me."

They both teleport to a church. An empty and abandoned church. Lucifer looks round with a frown .

"Why are we here?"

Jack walks up a spot. "This is where I stabbed myself."

Lucifer shrugs "And"

Jack looks at his father "Did you not feel anything. You were close to losing me."

"I'll admit I was surprised. You sacrificing yourself letting Sammy live." He waves it off "Why are we talking about this that's all in the past."

"Sometimes reflecting the past can benefit the relationship."

" You become a wise little thing haven't you. "

"Did you really want me dead. Did you really?"

"You want the truth yes. I was angry."

"You had every right to be. I was wondering once you calmed down. Would have regretted your actions. "

Lucifer folds his arms "The devil doesn't regret."

"Then what does devil do?"

" Jack you read the Bible. You heard it from me."

" I wanna hear it again. Tell me the true side of God. Tell me about the cage. You haven't told me much about the cage. "

"I did me, Mikey and Sammy were all room mates."

"That was it. I want to know more. What exactly happened in there in your words." Lucifer hesitated. Jack glares "The truth."

Lucifer nods "Alright." He leans on the wall and clears his throat. "Better get comfortable this is going to be a long story."

Jack nods.

 _Good. Now we just wait for Michael._

A few blocks away. Sam and the others waited in their cars. Waiting for the signal. AU Michael sat next to the younger hunter focusing on Lucifer's whereabouts.

The archangel grins "The boy did it .Got the devil right where we want him."

"Michael?"

AU Michael shakes his head "No he ain't arrived yet."

"When he does we got to go in quick before he starts a fight with Lucifer. I can't have Dean getting into another fight. Not after what happened last time. "

That thought worried the archangel.

"He could kill Lucifer before we even arrive."

"Could happen"

 _But I wanna be the one to kill him._ AU Michael thought. "I should go in now."

Sam stares at him "No not yet."

" I can't wait for Michael to turn up. Lucifer needs to die. I'm the one that kills him. Like you said we can't have Dean in another fight. "

" Dean will be protected with holy oil."

"We can't risk it."

 _I want Lucifer to myself ._ He thought.

"Rowena can't do the warding not until all of you are in the church. If you kill him now then Michael won't turn up."

AU Michael 's face darkens. The look of murder in his eyes.

"I want Lucifer dead. I want to be the one who does it."

Seconds later the archangel vanishes. Sam looks at the empty seat his eyes widen. He hits the steering wheel with his fists "Damm it Michael." Sam opens his window. "We have a problem." He yells.

"Michael is gone ." Cas says sticking his head out of the car behind the Impala .

"What the hell do you mean gone?" Bobby asks.

"His gone to the church to fight Lucifer. " Sam says.

Bobby shakes his head "Balls"

"We gotta go now." Sam says.

"Michael. His a mess. All he did was rock back and forth singing songs. That were originally my songs to jam along to." Jack raises his eyebrow. Lucifer waves his arms "I know I always sang them but then brother took the songs and made it depressing as Hell. " he laughs "As hell. Good one."

"The cage doesn't sound nice."

"Jack. It's a place you would want to avoid. Wasn't so bad when Sam was in there. I had something to distract myself with. When Death took Sammy away. I was bored stiff with Michael. "

"Wow...that's um."

Lucifer chuckles "Yeah well wow is the wrong term to describe my experience."

" I say entertaining. Was fun seeing my brother suffer for decades. "

Lucifer froze. Jack's eyes widen.

 _No he_ _shouldn't be_ _here yet ._ The nephilim thought with worry.

Lucifer hears the familiar smirk behind him.

"Hello brother"

Lucifer turns round faces his alternative brother.

"Hello the annoying version of my brother."

"Missed me."

"No not really." He eyes the vessel up and down "New look."

"Uh huh. All ready to rip you apart."

Lucifer laughs "Okay well you saw what happened back at the bunker. I'm basically more powerful than you now."

AU Michael cocked his head "Would that ever stop me."

The devil sighs "You know earlier I had a fight with my brother. This world Michael. I crushed him. He had his sword so he had quite a bit of mojo in him. He lost against me. So I'm sure you will lose."

"I'm not the one who's been in the cage. At least my mind is still intact."

 _Michael where are you? Sam what is going on?_ Jack thought.

AU Michael gestures to the nephilim "We should thank your son for making this reunion happen."

"What!" Lucifer looks at son with shock. "No" he looks back at AU Michael's smirking face and looks at his son again "You are working with Michael." Jack's face darkens. Lucifer shakes his head "But I thought..." He glares at Jack "You lied to me."

"You are the Father of Lies. I am your son. I guess I got one trait from you." Jack says.

Lucifer's eyes glow gold. Rage immediately taking over him.

"I should have killed you myself."

He raises his hand ready to blast at the nephilim when suddenly the doors burst open. Sam and the others come in with weapons aimed.

"Stay back Jack." Cas orders.

"Oh here is the gang. So Jacky didn't run off. You were all in it together."

"It's over Lucifer." Sam says.

"You know I'm confused. Him over there is the monster. You saw what he did to the other world. Yet I'm the bad guy here. Hello you should be dealing with him not me."

"You have the power. You are more of a threat." Cas says.

Lucifer rolls his eyes "This has all been one big waste of time. I was hoping on creating my new paradise then killing you guys. I wanted you lot to admire my work."

"Oh I will much rather prefer if we fight now brother." AU Michael says.

"With these lot as your back up."

"No. Me vs you like it has always been. No help required. Just two archangels fighting to the death." AU Michael gets out his blade and runs his fingers along it "You really going to chicken out in front of all these people. Hmmm. What a disappointment that would be. "

Lucifer does a few stretches and shakes it off.

"Alright. You asked for it brother. Let's have a fight."

AU Michael looks at the crowd and grins.

"Better stay back if I were you."

Cas gets Jack by the arm and keeps him close by his side. Sam stayed in the front of the group and prayed that Michael will show up.

The two archangels took several steps back. Lucifer glares at his opponent. AU Michael still had the same smirking expression.

 _Boy I can't wait to wipe that smirk off your face._ Lucifer thought.

The brothers charged at each other both eyes glowing. Wings out. They both soar into the air and began fighting each other.

* * *

Dean started to get frustrated. Michael has ignored him since their failed attempt on receiving help from Heaven. Dean has yelled to him but no response came. Even on the outside nothing much was happening. The archangel was walking down the path remaining silent.

Dean gets it. Michael is in shock after seeing what happened in Heaven. The angels not following his orders has pissed him off.

Dean pauses after pacing around the room and glances at the television. Michael was still walking. Dean was pretty sure Michael had nowhere to go. He was probably walking too lost into his thoughts.

"Michael. I'm sorry okay about upstairs but you need stop this and think of another way to stop Lucifer. Stop the other Michael. Walking around doing nothing is not gonna get you anywhere." The archangel said nothing. Dean shakes his head "I know you can hear me. You can't keep this up. We're gonna have to talk eventually." He sighs "Why not just go to Sam. "

 **"No"**

The archangel's voice rumbles across the room. Dean looks round.

"That got you talking."

 **"Sam.** **Castiel** **. I'm not working with any of them. "**

"Michael. We don't have much options left. If we could go back to the bunker and come up with a plan to..."

 **" I said no "** Michael cuts him off. Hurt still shown in his voice. **"They will not trust me anyway. They will cast me out. I will lose my** **ultimate** **weapon against Lucifer. "**

"If you give me back control just to talk to Sam I will not cast you out we can get something together then..."

 **"You are not having control Dean. We are not going to your brother."**

"Damm it Michael. " Dean growled. "I'm trying to help you. You wanted my help but you are dismissing everything I'm saying."

 **"Your ideas involve family .Involving family never goes well. You should know that Dean. You lost many friends and family because they got involved. You really wanna lose your brother, your mother."** Dean had to agree with him. He didn't want his brother, his mom, his best friend, anyone involved. Sam and Jack got kidnapped by Lucifer. Jack nearly died. Dean did not want them to go through that again. Michael nods **"Glad you understand."**

Dean lowers his eyes. Sam on his mind. Sam must be worried sick about him. All Dean wanted to do was tell Sam his fine but Michael wasn't even going to let him do that.

Suddenly the archangel paused. He looks up at the sky his eyes narrowed.

"Lucifer you are back in the church." He says out loud.

Dean frowns "His what?"

 **" Back in the church. But not just him. He is there to. "**

"What the other Michael?"

 **" Yes and the** **nephilim** **. "**

"Jack. What's he doing there ?" The older Winchester began to worry "If Jack is there that means Sam must be there to. It's happening again. Michael we gotta do something. Now."

 **"We are . We are going to the church. I would like to meet this other me. I have so much to discuss with him. Like my brother for starters. "** Michael's wings flap a few times. He senses the hunter's worry. **"Dean. Nothing is going to happen to them. Lucifer and the other me will have me to worry about me when I arrive. I will be their focus. Sam and the others can escape."**

"Don't screw it up again. "

 **"I promise. I may not have a** **prepared** **plan but Lucifer and the other me are not going out of that church alive. "**

Then the archangel vanished.

* * *

AU Michael laid on the ground battered and bruised. Blood pouring from his nose and mouth. No matter how many times he tried to fight back, the devil was one step ahead of him and always managed to knock him off guard. Lucifer was too strong.

Lucifer lowered himself down to the ground. He had the odd bruises and cuts that AU Michael managed to throw in but overall Lucifer felt fine. He hovers over his brother looking amused.

"Well seems like the tables have turned. How does it feel brother being the weaker one." AU Michael looks over at where his blade was. The devil notices and immediately kicks the blade away. "Nice try."

AU Michael coughs and gives Lucifer a glare.

"I have so much more fight in me you wouldn't believe."

The archangel kicks Lucifer in the stomach causing the devil to stumble backwards. AU Michael begins crawling towards his blade. Lucifer growls and grabs his alternative brother by the legs and drags him back. He punches AU Michael in the jaw sending the archangel back on ground.

The others watched with worry as the devil was close to winning the battle.

"Where is Michael ?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Cas answers.

"His gotta come. He must sense this." Sam says.

"Sam"

"No Cas his gotta come. He has to. We need Dean."

 _Damm_ _it Michael where are you?_

Lucifer smirks "Really brother. You think you were going to get far." He steps on to the archangel's hand .AU Michael cried out in pain causing Lucifer to laugh "I did warn you. I said you were going to lose." His hand hovers over AU Michael's head. "I don't even need an archangel blade to kill you." He grins "You really should have stayed in your world. You would have been alive. Any last words. " AU Michael did his best to look strong showing no sighs of weakness and fear. His mouth remained shut. Lucifer shrugs "Okay then."

He was seconds away to ending his alternative brother when suddenly something swooped down and grabbed the devil by the arms and lifted him up in the air. The figure wraps its hand around Lucifer's throat and slams him down to the ground.

"Oww" Lucifer says as he lifts his head and cranes his neck upwards.

The figure lowers themselves down. All eyes set on the new arrival as they reached the ground.

"Michael" Sam says.

Michael looks over at the younger hunter and nods.

"Oh goody look who has decided to join." Lucifer says ad he gets to this feet.

"Hello brother" Michael says.

"You come for round two."

Michael picks the blade up and nods.

"It will be the last round. This time you will lose."

Lucifer points at the alternative Michael. "Me and him had a fight and as you can see. I beat him. That is going to be you at the end of the fight."

Michael smiles looking calm "We'll see about that."

Lucifer holds out his fists.

"I'm ready"

Michael aims his blade.

"So am I. Let's fight."


	13. Chapter 13

_Replies to reviews_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Yes it's on :D_

* * *

Lucifer was the first to charge. The devil had his hands out and makes a grab for his brother. Michael calmly steps to the side and grabs his brother from behind.

"Never rush into a fight brother." Michael says. "Patience is key."

Michael punches his brother in the jaw. Lucifer stumbles back and growls.

"You come back confidence I see."

Michael smiles.

"I have help. Dean Winchester."

"Dean!" Sam says..

"Sam .Dean is fine .His not locked away. I made sure he was comfortable. His with us now" Michael explains.

Dean looks at his brother through the television. He smiles happy to see his brother again. He is relieved Michael told him he was fine.

"Sammy . I'm right here."

Michael nods to Sam. "He says his right here."

Sam smiles a little. His smile drops when Lucifer grabs his brother and drags him back.

"His not gonna be here any longer." Lucifer hisses as he punches his brother in the stomach. Michael grunts but raises his leg and kicks Lucifer in the chest. Both brothers growl and go into never-ending punches with each other.

"Sam we gotta trap Michael. To protect Dean." Jack says.

Sam looks at the battered archangel on the ground then at his brother with Michael in control fighting Lucifer.

"We have to let them fight. Michael is our last chance. The alternative one can't fight now."

"But what about Dean?" Cas asks.

Sam looks back at the fight and notices something. As Michael was fighting in his brother, he heard the archangel talk to himself. He heard Dean's name pop up a few times.

"That Michael has lost the plot. Having conversation with himself." Rowena says noticing it to.

Cas shakes his head "His talking to Dean . I don't think it's arguing sounds like they are working together."

Michael goes for a swing but ends up taking a swing at air. The devil vanished.

"Lucifer?" His eyes go left and right ."Where are you?"

Dean hears flapping but faintly. He first thought it was Michael's wings but the sound didn't come from behind, it came from above. Michael wasn't in the air so that had to be... It struck him.

"MICHAEL LOOK UP" He yells.

Michael looks up listening to Dean's panic voice ringing in his mind. He sees the devil charging down his wings out eyes glowing gold. Michael jumps back and flies in the air. Lucifer stops in his tracks and does a sharp turn. The devil charges again.

"You can't keep dodging me brother." Lucifer says.

Dean counts himself in. The devil was inches away from throwing Michael back until Dean yells out.

"NOW"

Michael raises his leg and with all his strength he kicks Lucifer sending him flying backwards hitting the wall. Lucifer grits his teeth but Michael pins him to the wall his eyes glowing blue.

"Seems your combo skills have improved. Some of those moves I have never even seen from you."

Michael smiles "My vessel is a hunter .I been learning a few tricks."

"So what you two have become buddies or something." Lucifer says his head tilted.

Michael wraps his hand around Lucifer's throat.

"As Dean pointed out in our lasting meeting. Him and I have something in common." His face darkens "Killing you."

He goes to stab the devil when suddenly flashbacks of the cage flickered in his eyes. Lucifer smirks and slams Michael to the ground.

Dean hears the familiar panicked breaths, his body trembling. Michael is having another panic attack.

"Why did he have an attack now. Why?" Dean says with a groan.

Lucifer lands heavily on the ground to cause the ground to form cracks.

"Back to square one brother. I triggered you. You go haywire and I will kill you. Caprice."

"No!"

Cas charges but Lucifer grabs the angel by the arm and throws him into the wall.

"Cas!" Both brothers yell at the same time. Sam was the only one who can be heard. Dean's mouth remained shut .Michael has worsen.

" Gank Satan's ass." Bobby yells as he and the apocalyptic hunters start shooting at the devil using angel bullets.

It stalled the devil. Rowena chants and sends a purplish blast at Lucifer. The impact sends Lucifer on his knees. Sam runs to his brother's side.

"Dean"

Michael says a series of jumbled up words that made absolutely no sense. The gold returns to Lucifer's eyes. He stands up and sends a blast sending Bobby and his hunters to the wall.

Lucifer tuts at them wagging his finger.

"Come you lot you should know better. You think those bullets are gonna kill me. You red head I get you have extra mojo in you now but it's not gonna be enough to bring me down."

Dean walks round the room yelling for the archangel.

"Come on Michael get up. Your brother is gonna kill everyone."

The archangel continued spitting our random words. His breaths became faster since Sam has joined his side. Dean pauses and gives up on using the shouting approach.

"Michael" he says using a calm tone. "Michael you are not there anymore. You are out I released you. You are using me as a vessel. We are in the church Lucifer knocked you down. You gotta fight back. Fight through these hallucinations and flashbacks."

"Not real " Michael mutters.

Sam places his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You are not there." Sam says like his reading the archangel's mind.

Michael shifts his eyes on to the younger hunter.

"K...Keep away...Lucifer...will hurt you."

"Michael. You don't need to warn me .We're not in the cage anymore. Lucifer is not torturing me."

"I...I will hurt you."

Sam shakes his head "Dean wouldn't want you to do that."

"Yeah don't lay a hand on him Michael." Dean growls.

Michael still looked round with confusion. Both brothers did their best to comfort the archangel. Sam felt someone grab him from behind. Lucifer raises Sam in the air.

"Sam!" Michael and Dean say at the same time.

"Oh Mikey. Sammy is my pet remember not yours." Lucifer punches Sam in the stomach causing Sam to grunt his eyes snap shut with pain. "Deano I think it's time we say bye bye to Sam."

"NO" Jack walks to his father "Do not touch him." The nephilim glances at the others who are on the ground. "Leave them all alone."

Lucifer drops Sam and glares at Jack.

"You. I'm super pissed at you. You two faced...argh. You actually fooled me. FOOLED ME."

"I would do that again. I want you dead. You have hurt my family. I want it to stop. " Jack spat out to his father's face.

Michael glances at the pair. Dean's comforting tone has slowed down his breaths. But he still felt shaken up .All the others started getting to their feet but they been weakened. Lucifer had tremendous power compared to them. AU Michael is still on the ground healing himself. It was a slow process but he is getting there.

Lucifer raises his hand.

"I should have been the one that killed you. You think stabbing yourself was painful. You ain't seen nothing yet."

A gold blast fires straight towards the nephilim. Jack froze his eyes widen. Michael stands up and lunges at Jack. They both go down to the ground as they hear the blast hit the wall leaving a hole.

Jack looks at his uncle with shock. Michael just saved him. The archangel who couldn't even look at him in the face earlier.

"I did it for Dean." Michael says.

Jack opens his mouth but Michael got to his feet his blade still gripped in his hand.

" Oh my dad would you look at. My brother just saved my son. Hello his half me why are you not killing him. "

Michael glares and walks up to his brother's face.

"The one who is getting killed today is you."

Lucifer frowns "You fought through the breakdown quite quickly."

Michael chuckles "My vessel is very motivated. He really doesn't want you out of this church alive." His eyes glow "Neither do I."

Then stab.

The devil's eyes widen as the blade goes through his heart. Sam and Cas go by Jack's side as they all witness the devil dying in front of their eyes. Lucifer let's out a blood curdling scream as his body lights up the church. Everyone covers their eyes expect Cas and AU Michael. Then the room flashes white. The room dims down revealing a dead Lucifer his wings leaving a burnt mark to the ground.

Sam stared with disbelief. All them years the devil has invaded their lives. Haunting Sam's dreams. Waking Sam almost every night sweat pouring down his face. All the memories of the cage still hovering in the back of his mind. Now Lucifer is dead, he felt all the weight his been carrying around lifted off his shoulders.

Sam Winchester finally felt free.

Michael felt relief flood through him. It took a long time but he finally did it. He killed his brother. He felt grief to. Memories of the good days with his brother resurfacing.

 _Why did you have turn on us brother._ Michael thought.

He drops down to his knees and strokes his brother's vessel's hair.

"I really didn't want to kill you but I can't disobey an order. I can't turn on my family like you did. I really wish things could have played out differently. " he places his hand on the vessel's eyes and closes them shut "I'm sorry it had to end this way. May you rest in peace brother."

The archangel stands up straight.

"You did it" Sam says.

Michael turns around and sees smiles forming on both Sam and Jack's faces. Michael smiles to but it wasn't genuine.

"Son of a bitch you actually did it." Dean says feeling relieved.

 **"You helped to Dean. You helped me through my...funny turn."**

"Can I have control now? "

Michael shakes his head.

 **"Not yet"**

He turns and sees the alternative version on his feet his face still bloodied and bruised. AU Michael smirks.

"So you are my alternative self. Like looking at a mirror. Only difference is your mind is fractured. I'm still sane."

Michael steps in front of the others doing his best to shield them.

"You killed my brother."

"Gabriel. Oh yes." He smirks darkly "I would happily do it again."

Ketch gets out of the device from his rucksack. Rowena gets ready to do the chanting.

"We gotta save Dean." Cas says.

AU Michael walks up the other archangel.

"Good job. Finally killed Lucifer. Why upset? When I killed my Lucifer it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"His family. It wasn't easy as I thought it would be." Michael replies.

AU Michael shakes his head "Wow you are messed up." He eyes him up and down "The Michael Sword definitely lives up to its name."

Sam froze up when he saw how AU Michael is looking at the vessel like he wanted it.

 _Lucifer has battered up his vessel so that means... "_ The younger hunter looks at the other "Stop what you doing. Do not cast Michael out."

"What! Sam" Mary says.

Michael whips round and spots the device.

"What you doing?" He asks .

AU Michael grins "Casting you back to the cage where you can rot for eternity."

"No. Michael we're not." Sam says.

"Yes you are." AU Michael smirks "So the sword can go to me."

Ketch was about to use the device but Sam snatches it from his hands and throws it on the ground.

"No we're not."

AU Michael sighs. "I did enjoy this alliance we had." He grabs Michael from behind. "I knew you lot wouldn't let me go. What is it Samuel? Kill me or send me to the cage." He laughs "I'm not stupid Samuel. I can read you lot like a book." He snatches the blade out of Michael's hand and puts it against Michael's throat "If you excuse us. We have a bit of vessel changing to do."

They both vanished.


	14. Chapter 14

_Replies to reviews_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Yes I liked the moment between Michael and Jack. Michael is starting to take on board what Dean has told him. So far Dean is the person Michael trusts the most. Dean says Jack is good Michael will take it into consideration._

 _Bronwen_ _Gutzwiller_ _: Thank you for the review. :)_

* * *

 _Nooooo_ Sam wanted to scream out when his brother and AU Michael vanish. He lost Dean again. He failed Dean again.

"Sam"

Sam feels his mother's touch on his shoulder her warmth trying to comfort him. It felt nice having a mom by his side but it wasn't the same as his brother.

"We're gonna find him." Mary says optimism in her voice.

"You should have not stopped the plan Sam." Ketch says "We were that close to saving your brother."

"We would have given what the other Michael wanted. You saw the way he was looking at my brother. He wanted him"

"Dean is the Michael sword." Cas says "Argh I should have known there was more than just killing Lucifer. He would have not let Dean go. He wanted to kill Lucifer and have Dean as his vessel that's why he was so insisting our Michael gets sent back to the cage or worse dead. The other Michael's vessel is damaged thanks to Lucifer and it's not going to hold him any longer. No other vessel will. Dean is the strongest vessel to hold him."

"Now his going torture both Dean and Michael to get what he wants. Dean will not say yes to him. "

"You sure about that Sam?" Ketch says.

Thinking about it Sam wasn't sure. Knowing Michael he will likely threaten Dean to say yes or he will kill his family. Knowing Dean he might say yes within a heartbeat. He said yes to this world Michael for him and Jack. If Dean says yes to AU Michael, then they are all in trouble.

"What do we do now? We gotta rescue Dean and Michael." Jack can still feel the archangel's warmth on him when he saved him. The other Michael felt cold but this one felt different it made Jack want to trust him and connect with him. "They need us."

"I can do a tracking spell. " Rowena suggests "Give me something that belongs to Dean .I'll use it to find them."

"So bunker then." Mary says.

"I'll find something." Sam says.

"Yes that's probably a good idea." Cas says with a nod.

"Sam . We don't have an archangel on our side. How are we going to rescue Dean if the other Michael can easily kill us." Ketch says.

"We have angel bullets but that will only stall him." Bobby says.

Rowena wiggled her fingers " Anyone forgot about my magical hands." Her eyes flash purple "Powerful witch remember."

Sam has already been knocked down once losing Dean to the archangels, his not doing it again. His not giving up.

"We can do this." He says turning and facing the others "I know we can. Dean would do everything in his power to save me if he was in my position. I shall do the same. We go back to the bunker, Rowena does the tracking spell, we prepare come up with a plan, we rescue Dean...and Michael. We do not cast Michael out, not until the other Michael is dead."

"Then we could bring Dean home." Mary says.

" This is crazy but I just want the halo dead. I'm in." Bobby says.

Mary, Cas, Jack are all in. Rowena could choose to back down if she wanted you but part of you made her stay put to help.

 _Getting too soft for my age_ She thought.

"I'll accompany you. I want Michael gone and the world to live for another day."

Ketch is in.

Everyone else agreed to join. Sam had army to lead. It required lots of responsibility but Sam didn't care. He wanted Dean safe and reunited with his family again.

"Everyone to the bunker" The younger hunter orders.

* * *

The two archangels appear in a dark, gloomy room.

"We're here." AU Michael says his voice cold and unnerving that sends a shiver down Michael's back. AU Michael smirks "Your wings have straightened up. Getting tense I see. "

AU Michael stumbles back by the unexpected head butt. Michael backs away.

 **"Dean. Don't worry I'll get us out of here. "** The archangel says to his vessel.

Dean didn't respond. Michael knew if Dean is not talking, his pissed off. Michael couldn't blame him. Stuck in a room with a douche version of himself anyone would be pissed off.

Michael goes face first towards the ground . He faces hits the cold, hard ground.

"Nice try but you ain't getting away that easily. " The other archangel says. Michael stands up blood pouring from his head. Dean winced feeling pain from the gash that's formed. AU Michael picks up his blade and aims. "Move"

"Don't listen to him." Dean says. He wished he had control so he can punch that dick version of Michael in the face.

Michael looks at the blade glistening in AU Michael's hand. A blade that can kill him if he made one wrong move. Despite having the Michael sword, AU Michael had the blade. The other option is to leave the vessel but he couldn't Dean here. Dean would be vulnerable and tortured until he said yes.

Michael surrenders and raises his hands.

 **"I'm sorry Dean. I can't take a risk."**

"What Michael no. "

 **"Dean. I can't risk your life into this. Our lives."**

AU Michael orders the archangel to step into the cage. Michael obeys and steps in. The archangel ignores the hunter's yelling. Michael can hear his own mind screaming. He only got out of a cage now his going into another one. The cage door slams behind him .Michael did his best to stay calm inside he was freaking out.

"You like it? I found this old dungeon while exploring your universe. This cage I made a few adjustments to it .It's now the perfect device to torture angels and archangels." AU Michael leans forward grinning at his other self "I gave Lucifer the same treatment. Boy wasn't it fun. Even had a peep into that devilish mind of his I'll say you were a mess in there. Cage did some serious damage to you. I'm intrigued to see how long it will take for this cage to break you."

Dean can feel the archangel's fear building up. The fear of facing torture and pain again.

"Damm it he won't leave because of me." Dean mutters.

"This doesn't have to happen. If you leave give Dean to me. I'll let you go. I will not bother you."

"Dean will not say yes to you."

"He will. I'll make him give in to me."

Michael smiles "If his gonna get tortured by you, I'll join in to. You can torture us both. I'm sorry but I ain't going anywhere. "

Although Michael can't fully prevent Dean from suffering. At least he had an archangel by his side. No way AU Michael was having the Michael sword.

AU Michael's face remains amused.

"Okay then. Torturing you both it is. Which one shall I do first." He grin widens. Wide as a Cheshire Cat. "I'll start with one of my favourites."

"What is your favourite?" Michael had a feeling what the answer was going to be.

AU Michael 's eyes gleam with excitement.

"Mind torture."


	15. Chapter 15

_Replies to reviews_

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Yeah it will_ _be different_ _._

 _Rocking Red Reaper: Maybe. Maybe not. ;)_

* * *

After returning to the bunker, the group got to work. Sam looks through his brother's bedroom. He chuckled when he found Dean's emergency burger under the bed that's been there for ages. Sam decided to leave it there. Respecting his brother's wishes.

Sam looks through the drawers. He had to sniff through the clothing to see which one at least smelt decent. Bringing out a dirty, smelly piece of clothing, the witch will go on about it for eternity.

Sam picks out a checked plaid shirt. He goes back to the main room. The hunter frowns when he notices someone missing.

"Where's Rowena?"

"I saw her go to the kitchen." Jack answers.

"She was feeling peckish" Ketch says as he cleans his guns.

"She did offer to make us coffee. I took the offer but go and check. I ain't drinking no drink that's hexed." Bobby says.

Sam nods and goes to the kitchen. Rowena hums as she fills a glass with wine and takes her first sip.

"What happened to making coffee?"

Rowena looks over her shoulder. Her eyes roll.

"Had to be polite."

"You ain't planning on making it are you."

"Eh no. Do I look like a maid. I'll just say you were out of coffee." Rowena opens the fridge. "You haven't been grocery shopping." She shuts it and takes another sip "You boys definitely know how to look after yourselves."

"Why you doing this Rowena? "

"To celebrate Lucifer's death. I would drink the whole bottle. My most feared enemy is now dead for good."

" I mean why you still helping? You only joined because of Lucifer. His dead now. Why you still here. "

Rowena tilts her glass side to side.

"I ain't got a choice. Have I. If I did leave you will only drag me back in."

"Rowena you were the first to jump in about what to do next. You really sounded determined back there."

"Samuel. I gave the suggestion because I knew one of you would their open trap and mention the spell."

" You know what else I find weird. "

"What's that?"

"You haven't asked for anything. Usually when we ask you for help, you want something in return."

"Guess I don't need anything. I pretty much ticked everything off from my Christmas list."

"Rowena you always want something.". Rowena smiles although Sam can tell it wasn't genuine. The younger hunter folds his arms "What if I said you could go after doing the tracking spell. Your work is done. I'll leave you alone. Would you go?"

"I..." Her voice trails off. Sam gives the puppy eyes look. Rowena turns her back to him when his puppy eyes go full force on her. "I was going to leave." She admits her voice low. The witch places the glass on the table "After Lucifer went through the rift. I was going to leave but...I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was packed and ready to go but I felt I had to stay to try to keep the rift open so you all can come back. I have always cared about myself no one else but recently...I do not know what's happened to me."

"You changed Rowena. You ain't the selfish bitch you used to be."

"That's a bad thing Samuel. Life was easier when I used to look out for myself but now...I do not know it's complicated. I have fallen into the same trap Fergus went into, wanting to help the Winchesters and the angel wanting to be part of the team. Lucifer is dead yes but Dean is still out there..." She scolded to herself for actually caring. Care and love is a weakness but she couldn't block those feelings out. "I would rather prefer him being at home and the archangels gone for good so I can go back on my road trip stress free. "

Sam goes to her side "You want redemption. What you doing helping us, that's redemption. Rowena you have come a long way from when we first met you." Rowena scoffed. "Rowena it's true."

" We don't try to kill each other anymore... For now. " her eyes lower remembering Billie's words.

"I'm not gonna kill you." Sam says reading her thoughts. "Just because Death predicted it, it doesn't have to come true. Remember what we discussed after Billie left."

Rowena thought back to their conversation. She nods.

"Yes I know but..."

" It's not a bad thing what you become Rowena. It's a good thing. Your still powerful you haven't gone soft. " he grins "I think a lot of us prefer the new you" Rowena chuckled "But the trust hasn't changed."

"I don't expect you to trust me. Sometimes I don't fully trust you. I guess we have made progress in our alliance." Rowena looks and smiles at him .For real this time. "Are we doing the tracking spell or continuing this counselling session."

Sam laughs a little. "I'll make the coffee .Grumpy Bobby is someone you would not want to be in the same room with."

"I'll look for more alcohol." Sam frowns at her .Rowena sighs "Right best to stay sober other wise I'll be tracking to bloody Rome. I'll say Rome does have..."

"Rowena"

The witch sighs .

"Okay. You got something?"

"Dean's shirt .On the table."

"Thank you." Rowena grins and goes to the main room. "The moose we'll be out with the beverages shortly."

Bobby frowns "Moose?"

"There is only one bloody moose round here."

Bobby frowns at the witch.

"There is no moose in the bunker." Jack says his eyebrows furrowed.

"It's nothing." Cas says giving Rowena a glare.

Rowena snorted and puts the ingredients on the table followed by a map. Minutes later Sam comes in and places the mugs on the table away from the map.

"Everything ready?" Sam asks.

"Almost there." She rises her hands " Got to do the spell."

Sam sits with his mom. They keep their mugs close to their chests fearing the coffee could spill.

Rowena clears her throat and begins to chant.

* * *

 **I decided to spilt it into two chapters because the torture** **is going to be** **quite long so I decided to put it as a separate chapter. The torture will be the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Replies to Reviews_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Yes :)_

 _snowleaper_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

* * *

It all started with a scream. A scream that came from Dean's mouth but it wasn't Dean screaming it was Michael. AU Michael adjusts the helmet to the archangel's head each spike piercing through the skull causing Michael to cry out in pain. Dean shared the agony his mind felt like it was on fire.

Michael 's screams got louder and louder. Dean is surprised he had any voice left. Most people would be suffering with a sore throat by now. Rage rose inside the hunter as he watched laughter come out of the alternative archangel's mouth.

"Still not ready to give in?" Michael glares at his other self. AU Michael chuckles. "I guess not"

His eyes glow and Michael felt a ringing sound pounding against his skull. The next part is what scared him the most. He felt someone or something grabbing him from behind and pulling him back. Pulling him out of the driving seat.

"HOW YOU DOING THIS!" Michael screamed his face screwing up trying his best to stay in control.

"I learnt a few tricks back home. I can rip you from reality send you to straight to places, memories that you most fear. I already know where to send you."

AU Michael raises his hand causing the ringing to become louder. Inside the force became stronger. Despite having the same power level as the other Michael, Michael couldn't fight it and ends up getting pulled out of the driver seat.

That's when the screaming stopped. Michael\Dean's body fell limp no sign of life coming from it. The television switched off . Dean's only way of seeing the outside world.

"No...No...No Michael." Dean says.

He looks round the room hoping to get sense or a feeling of the archangel's presence but nothing came. A door opens revealing a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was the seat to having control again. Dean steps out of the room and starts walking down the tunnel. The light glowed bright as Dean got closer to having full control.

"Almost there Dean." The alternative archangel says.

Dean paused. Taking control his given the archangel what he wants. Dean will be tortured forced to cast Michael out and say yes to AU Michael. Dean wanted to be in charge his been in the passenger seat long enough now. Being tortured didn't bother Dean. His done thirty years of it downstairs in Hell. Dean had someone inside him who is the opposite. Michael has suffered much longer than Dean has. If Dean did take control, he is concerned about what was happening to Michael. Although Dean couldn't sense it he knew Michael must be crying out for help somewhere in his body.

"MICHAEL" Dean yells. His eyes look in all directions. "WHERE ARE YOU? Dean hoped the archangel will come out of the darkness.

"Don't worry about him Dean. You have the chance for control take it." AU Michael says.

Dean shakes his head. He closes his eyes and thinks hard.

"Come on Michael where are you?"

A gush of wind startled him causing him to open his eyes. He was standing in a cemetery. The winds become stronger nearly sending Dean off his feet.

"What the..."

Dean turns round trying to keep his balance. He froze . Across the cemetery was him battered and bruised laying against the Impala. Dean's eyes widen as his eyes set on ground that started to fall becoming a big black hole. Then his eyes set on the man who stood near the hole. His younger brother.

It struck Dean what this day was. It's the day Sam Winchester beat the devil and took them both to the cage. Sacrificing himself to save the world. Sam and Lucifer won't the only ones who went into the cage.

"Sam!"

Dean saw his brother turn round and his younger self look round as well. Another man stood who looked familiar to the older Winchester.

"Adam" Dean looks at the man again now remembering who he was. "Adam" he repeats. Their half-brother who ended up saying yes to... "Michael."

Michael shakes his head at the younger Winchester. "It's not gonna end this way! Step back! "

"You're gonna have to make me! " Sam yells over the winds.

" I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny! "

Dean looks at them both knowing where this is going.

"Michael." Dean starts running down the cemetery. "MICHAEL!" He repeats louder this time.

Michael ignores the older hunter's yells. Sam looks down at his older brother. Dean looks up to his younger brother . They both stared at each other for a few moments before Sam closes his eyes and spreads his arms out.

Michael's eyes widen with horror. He goes to lunge on to Sam but he suddenly gets dragged back.

"Michael. This is not real." Dean says as he pulls the archangel away.

"NOOOOOO" The archangel screams.

"Michael. This is not real." Dean repeats.

"IT'S MY DESTINY. I CAN'T LET HIM GO."

"Michael." Dean turns him around and grips on to his shoulder. "Michael. Lucifer is dead. You killed him. You already fulfilled your destiny." Michael looks at him showing no recognition. Dean shakes his head. The other archangel really has messed with his head. "Adam. His not your vessel I am. You killed Lucifer using me don't you remember."

Again Michael stared at him with confusion. Michael's looks round and sees Sam ready to fall back.

"No!"

Dean increases his grip on Michael. "It's not real."

" I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM. "

Michael swings his arm and punches Dean sending the hunter flying backwards. Dean crashes into a tree. He winced as he touched his head.

"It's not real." He reminds himself.

The pain in his head went almost as though it never happened. Dean stands up and charges towards the reckless archangel.

Michael grabs Sam's jacket and starts to pull him forward. Sam panics and grabs on to Michael's arm. They both lose their footing. Sam falls in first. Michael goes forward shortly after. Dean grabs on to Michael's jacket but ends up falling in with him.

Screams echoed through the dark hole as the two archangels and three men plunged into the most feared place in Hell. Lucifer's cage.

Crash

The five of them hit the ground. Lucifer is the first up feeling furious to be back in place that has taken him centuries to get out of. Michael wakes up and the second to stand up.

"No." He looks round his brother's dungeon shaking his head with disbelief "No. I can't be here." He hears a groan come from behind him. Michael looks round and sees the younger Winchester sitting up. "You!" Sam looks at him. Michael grabs the younger hunter by the throat and raises him off the ground. "You did this. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. "

Dean wakes up to the sound of his brother struggling. He looks over and sees Sam pinned to the side of the cage with a man who had his hand wrapped round his throat.

"Hey get off him. That's my Sammy not yours."

Dean looks the other direction and sees Lucifer in Nick's form. At least Dean couldn't see both archangel 's true faces unlike Sam and Adam who did. Adam stayed in the corner of the cage his knees brought up to his face so only his eyes are shown.

Dean felt guilt seeing his younger half-brother so vulnerable and terrified. His life fallen apart thanks to the angels and to this day he is still trapped in the cage. The kid must be a drooling mess. Dean quickly looks away and focuses back on to the task. Save Michael.

Lucifer grabs Michael and tosses him across the cage. Michael rolls on the ground and bangs his head on the side of the cage . Dean nearly went to Sam his instinct to protect his family kicking in but pauses and reminds himself that's not his brother. He does a sharp turn and runs over to Michael. He kneels down beside the archangel.

"Michael."

He pauses when his sees Michael is no longer in the form of Adam. Instead of seeing his half brother's face he sees his face. It was like looking at a mirror. The green eyes open and lock straight on to Dean.

"Lucifer" His voice low and dangerous.

Dean gets thrown back and hits the wall. Michael stands up and charges at Lucifer. Both brothers swing punches, throw each other across the cage. Dean tries to get in between them yelling at Michael to snap out of it. Michael was far gone. His mind is trapped in this memory the other Michael has locked him in.

Everyone suddenly appeared in different places. The brothers were no longer fighting but instead picking on each other vessels. Dean frowned at the sudden change. As he studied their faces, he noticed how fragile and scarred Sam and Adam are. Dean cringed. This must be what their souls look like.

The archangels have also changed. Lucifer not so much however Michael looked different . His calm and heavenly nature has been replaced with darkness and insanity. He looked more scary than the devil himself. To Dean it was like seeing his evil doppelganger.

Michael looks over at the younger Winchester who immediately screamed with fear.

"Sam."Michael kicks Sam in the stomach. Sam cries out as the archangel beats him over and over. Each punch and kick became more powerful than the previous one. Sam screams. Tears filled his eyes. Michael stops and smiles a twisted smile. "You dragged me in here Sam. You did this to yourself."

"Michael. Hands off that's my toy!" Lucifer shouts pulling Michael away from Sam. Lucifer wraps his arms around Sam and grins. "Sammy belongs to me Mikey."

Sam flinched as the devil made contact with his soul then a sharp pain arose causing Sam to scream so loud Dean had to cover his ears.

Michael grinned with satisfaction watching the man who destroyed his chance on fulfilling his destiny scream with pain and agony.

"Ever heard of sharing brother?" Michael hissed as he plunges his hand into Sam's soul and twists his insides out.

The soul of the younger Winchester couldn't take this amount of pain. He became erratic jerking left and right as the two archangels tortured him.

Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew Michael became damaged but this. This is a scene Dean never would have pictured. Lucifer tortured Sam but Michael to. No wonder Michael refused to talk about it when Dean brought it up in the park.

Although that wasn't his real brother it still broke Dean's heart. This is what his brother has experienced when he was trapped in the cage. All this time Dean has been angry to Lucifer for causing great pain to his younger brother but now his anger went on to Michael. Both archangels have caused tremendous pain to Sam.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand there and watch this horrifying scene happening in front of his eyes. With all his strength, he shoves Michael and pins him to wall of the cage.

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER!"

Dean punches the archangel. Michael responds with a low chuckle. Dean growls and grabs Michael by the jacket. He slams the archangel down to the ground. Michael laughs. A laugh that sends a shiver down Dean's spine.

"Sam. This is what you get for not letting me fulfil my destiny. I'll continue to make you suffer. " Dean punches him again. The archangel continued laughing "Oh Sam you feared Lucifer would be your worst nightmare. Your wrong. I am your worst nightmare. You have no big brother Dean to save you. My own father won't even save me. We are stuck here for eternity. We're gonna have so much fun. "

"SHUT UP YOU TWISTED SON OF A BITCH." Dean glares at Michael "My brother saved the world while you and your brother were gonna let it fall. This is what my brother gets in return. Not only Lucifer on his case but you to. I get you were pissed off but that...that what I saw your face your enjoyment." He shakes his head with disgust "You are worst than your brother. You hurt him back at the church. Panic attack or not that's no excuse. Were you planning on hurting him again after killing your brother. "

Dean punches Michael across the jaw. The archangel coughs but goes back smiling.

"Human punches so weak. "

The archangel infuriated the older Winchester even more. Dean raises his fist.

"I let you in."

Punch .

"I said yes to you."

Punch.

" I said yes to someone who has hurt my brother. "

Punch.

"Lucifer is dead but you are still alive. I can't have that. My brother suffered cuz of you both. I will end you. I will end you for Sam." He looks around the cage "I want you gone."

The archangel went puzzled.

"Gone?"

" Our deal is over. "

"Deal? What deal?" Michael felt as though someone was in his head playing around with his wiring. Then his vision became clearer, the desire to torture vanishes. His focus shifted on to Dean who had him pinned down to the ground. "Dean?" Dean looked furious the archangel couldn't understand why. His eyes scan the surroundings. Michael gulps when his eyes set on to Sam then back on to Dean. His seen it. Dean has seen everything. "Dean I can explain."

" Shut up. " Dean yells at him.

Although the archangel was back in his original mind state Dean didn't want him as a vessel anymore. The thought of Michael in his body made him feel sick.

"Dean." Sam's voice comes from behind.

"Dean. It wasn't always like this."

"He hurt me Dean." Sam's lips tremble. "Him and his brother did."

"DEAN" Michael pushes the older Winchester off him and stands up. "I swear to you things changed during my time in the cage."

"Yeah. You became a monster." Dean says his fists clenched "I don't want a monster riding in my body. No more."

"Dean I..." Michael's voice trails off when he sees Sam's eyes glow blue his lips forming into a smirk. "Dean. Michael is getting to your head. He wanted you to see the bad things I did. He wants you turn on me so you will cast me out." Dean continues staring wanting to beat the archangel again. "Dean you're giving him what he wants."

"I almost started to trust you." Dean admits "But...What I seen, it was all fake . Your conversation with the girl in the park, you insisting not going to Sam and Cas so they will be safe, saving Jack from Lucifer. None of that is you. The real you goes round destroying innocent lives. Adam. That kid got brought back from the dead just do he can be your vessel to fulfill your stupid destiny. Look where he is now." He points at Adam who was curled into a ball trembling with fear "That kid ain't got no life now thanks to you."

"You refused to say yes to me so I had no choice but to bring your half-brother into this. I would have let Adam go if Lucifer died that day. Having Adam in this cage, you think I wanted that for the young man? No I didn't. Seeing Adam deteriorate through time, It was painful to watch especially that I couldn't do nothing about it. What you seen since I have come out of the cage is the real me. I really wanted your family and friends to stay out of the battle against Lucifer and the other me.

"You wanted Sam protected now yet then you were happily kicking his ass in the cage."

"It's complicated."

"D...Dean"

Sam looks up at him with his puppy eyes. Dean's face screws up with pain.

"That's Michael talking Dean. Not your brother."

"You did hurt Sam. That part is true." Dean sighs heavily "I want you..."

"Wait." Michael raises his hand to stop him. "Hear my side of the story. Please."

"What's there to hear?"

"Please Dean."

"His manipulating you Dean." Sam says his voice hoarse.

"You are the one that's manipulating." Michael says with a glare. He walks up to the younger Winchester and looks at him straight in the eye "You think you are powerful enough to maintain control." His eyes turn blue "Well your wrong."

"Dean." Sam cries out and starts to back away from the archangel.

Michael raises his hand at Dean. Next thing Dean knew he was stuck, he couldn't move.

"I am in your cage with the spikes through my skull but..." He laughs "I am the archangel Michael after all. The most powerful archangel in existence. Yes it took me a while to fight back but here I am. I think its time that my vessel should know the whole truth don't you think...Michael."

His eyes look straight down at the younger hunter. Sam didn't respond but instead shoots a glare at the archangel.

"How do you I know you are telling the truth You both could be lying son of a bitches." Dean says.

"I will show you my memories. Yes my other me did show you some of my time in the cage but I will finish off where he started."

Michael snaps his fingers and everyone changed positions again. Adam still remained in the corner of the cage while Lucifer and Michael continued picking on Sam. Michael walks up to his past self and eyes him up and down with disgust

"Looking back on myself, I would understand why you would see me as a monster. My actions during my time in there are unforgivable even I don't forgive myself. You have ever right to be angry with me. You see Dean I was angry because I waited so long to fight my brother and when Sam jumped the cage, everything just fell apart. Everything I prepared for the battle just went up in smoke. I was even more fuming because I was in my brother's prison. The cage my father built to lock him away I was in it. I didn't deserve to be there...or Adam. So when I saw Sam, I exploded. From that day, me and my brother either we got into a fight or we both took our anger out on Sam. As time went on the cage started to affect me making me into...this." He gestured to his past self "The cage corrupted me. I wasn't powerful enough to fight back. I let it get to my head. Suddenly...I just stopped."

Sam screams as he felt his soul getting twisted the damage to his soul increasing. Past Michael grins craving the pain from the younger Winchester. He suddenly pauses and stands up straight almost as though he was in a trance.

"For the first time in ages, I started to think what I was doing. All my memories of father creating the world, humans and how he wanted us to respect his creations it all resurfaced. After he left, I took charge leading both Heaven and Earth. For my father I made sure I kept his creations going and the souls that came to Heaven I made sure they received their own ideal Heaven. I always respected my father's work so when I realized what I was doing to Sam torturing a human soul, I was doing the opposite to everything father would expect from me. I was disrespecting his wishes. I was starting to turn into my brother. The thought of becoming Lucifer terrified me. That's when I knew I had to stop because if I didn't, I would lost the last bit of humanity left in me and I would have definitely become the next devil."

Past Michael looks at Sam his eyes widen now realizing the damage his caused. The feeling of anger he once had now replaced with shame and guilt.

"I'm so sorry." He tells Sam as he backs away to the corner of the cage.

He slides down and stares at his hands. The hands that have been used for making a human suffer with a great amount of pain.

"What's up with you?" Lucifer asks frowning at his brother's sudden change of behavior.

Past Michael looks up at his brother and glares at him.

"You stay away from me."

Lucifer steps back in shock. "Excuse me."

"Stay away from me."

"What happened to picking on Sambo. I just had an idea that maybe we could..."

"NO MORE." Michael's yells. His voice echoes across the cage. He shakes his head "I want no more involvement in your games. They are sick."

"Sick? You were enjoying it more than me."

"I don't enjoy it now."

"What you gonna do now? Sit there?"

" Yes I will. At least then I will not be harming anymore souls. "

The devil shrugs "Okay suit yourself. If you do fancy playing football with a soul use the kid what's his name Adam right? "

The archangel said nothing and looks away from his brother. The devil turns away not bothered by what his brother said. He smiles at Sam.

"Where were we Sammy? "

Screams arose in the cage as the devil tortured his vessel. Dean looks away not wanting to see anymore. Michael nods understanding how the hunter felt and quickly makes the scene go away.

Dean found himself standing in the dark tunnel again.

"I never moved from that spot in the cage." Dean looks round to face the archangel who still wore his face. "I never got involved in another activity like that again. After Death retrieved Sam's soul, Lucifer changed. He did everything in his power to annoy me. He wanted to get my attention but he never got it. I eventually just drifted off and tried to forget where I was. I remained as Lucifer would call a drooling mess until you released me. " he sighs "That is the story of my time in the cage."

"So...you stopped yourself. " Dean says still speechless from what he saw.

"Yes. That monster you saw, I managed to fight it and push to the back of my mind. I have never let that side take over me again. I hope I will never go down that path ever again." Dean furrows his eyebrows at him not looking convinced. Michael nods "I understand you do not trust me but Dean if you cast me out, the other me will do anything to make you say yes to him. You should be more worried about him hurting your brother not me. In order to defeat my other me we have to work together you know Dean that I'm right. I promise you that once the other me is dead, I will give you control and you can cast me out. I will never be a problem to you or Sam again."

Michael sticks out his hand wanting a handshake.

"So do we have a deal?"

Back in the real world AU Michael growled with frustration after being kicked out by the other archangel. Turns out the damaged archangel was stronger than AU Michael expected. AU Michael knew Sam is a weak spot of Dean and hoped Dean will turn against Michael and cast him out.

Suddenly Dean\Michael's body started showing signs of life. AU Michael grins wide as Dean\Michael's head goes up to face the alternative archangel.

"Seems one of your favourite methods of torture turned out to be a complete failure. "

AU Michael's face darkens as Michael chuckled feeling amused by the alternative archangel reaction.

"How?" AU Michael asks.

"We both have one thing in common, we both want you dead. "

AU Michael's eyes glow and raises his hand to attack when suddenly the doors burst open and armed men and women walk in their guns aimed at the alternative archangel.

Ketch, Bobby and Mary charge in with their guns aimed. Rowena comes in her eyes glowing purple her fingers stretched out ready to do the spells. Jack and Cas walk in with their blades. Lastly Sam walks in his eyes locked on to the two archangels.

Sam pauses inches away from the alternative archangel.

"Michael. Let my brother go. "

* * *

 **Okay, the next chapter is the last chapter. Thank you all who followed and reviewed this story. :D**


	17. Chapter 17

_Replies to Reviews_

 _VegasGranny_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _DearHart_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _SkyHighFan_ _: I thought the same when I saw Michael being misguided not cruel. The alternative Michael is just evil lol._

 _Divineoverseer_ _: Thank you for the review :)_

 _crazyaboutto_ _: It would_ _have been interesting_ _._

* * *

"Samuel. You found my hideout. How? " AU Michael looks at the witch and sighs "Of course the little witch brought you here."

"Couldn't get away from your charm." Rowena says with a wink.

"It's over Michael .Your surrounded." Sam says.

"One move I'll shoot these angel bullets at you until you go crying to papa." Bobby says. "Although they may not kill you. With all of us in the room shooting at you, it will bloody hurt. "

"With your vessel dying. It's gonna hurt more." Cas says.

AU Michael looks at his vessel's skin that is slowly decaying. Sooner or later the alternative archangel will need to change vessel.

"Release my son." Mary orders.

AU Michael folds his arms. "Despite all these threats you think I would open this cage and let the human and the archangel go. " He laughs "I don't think so."

"You don't have a choice." Sam says.

"With a snap of my fingers I can send you all up in smoke. "

"I'll shoot before you even think about doing it." Bobby says.

The alternative archangel sighs. "Humans. Really think their something." He raises his hand. Bobby shoots at the chest. AU Michael winced as he felt the bullet burn his chest. He looks at the older hunter "Ha so you won't joking."

" I'll happily do it again and again. Boy it's entertaining watching that smirk wipe off your face. "

"I really need Dean. As Castiel has clearly pointed out my vessel is indeed dying. So I need a new one. One that can hold me. The vessel that can hold me is the Michael sword. The sword is currently being used by this Michael who in my opinion does not deserve it. He won't be any good to this world. His a mess. Me however I can make this world a better place. For starters I want to wipe out every human that has been corrupted. Turns out that is everyone."

"I will not let you destroy father's creations. " Michael says. "My father made this world from nothing. He put all his effort into making something so beautiful. Yes Lucifer has corrupted father's plans bringing evil into the world but that doesn't mean everything should be wiped. Not everyone is bad. There are some people and children that are innocent."

AU Michael faces his other self. " Innocent now but when they grow up they will just be like and other scum bag that lives on this planet. "

Michael frowns at him. "Why are you like this?. "

"Like what? Smarter? better?. Oh maybe because I see the world for what it really is. It's damaged. That's why on the behalf of my father. I will rebuild Earth. Create it on how I think it should look like."

The alternative archangel looks up at the ceiling picturing his ideal world. Jack looks at the hatch that is facing downwards to keep the cage locked.

"I got an idea." He whispers to Cas.

The angel looks at him.

"Jack what are you..."

Jack already slips away from Cas's side and starts to move through the crowd. AU Michael grins liking his plan. He had everything ready. Locations. What people to meet first. He had it all.

 _I just need the vessel._ He thinks.

 _"You want a Mad Max world. A waste land._ Michael hears Dean say.

Michael didn't know what a Mad Max was but that's a question for another time .

"No. What happened back in my world. That was a battlefield. " AU Michael says reading Michael\Dean's thoughts "I didn't want the world to become that. This is my second chance to try again." He sighs "If only I can break you both apart."

"The sword is staying with me. That's final. "

AU Michael looks back at the archangel.

" We'll see about that ."

" Michael. You take my brother as a vessel. You will never be left alone. All of us will keep hunting you." Sam says. "Having Dean as your vessel. We'll be the biggest mistake of your life."

"I'm willing to take the risk. You all wanna play cat and mouse fine. I will win every time." He suddenly frowns when he sees the corners of Michael's lips turning upwards. "What are you smiling about?"

Michael grins "You were fantasizing about your perfect world. " The cage door opens wide. Michael steps out of the cage and carefully removes the helmet. "You didn't see the nephilim lifting the hatch to let me out."

"What?"

Jack joins Michael's side feeling proud of being able to do something without powers.

AU Michael looks at the nephilim with fury .

"You sneaky little devil. Just like your father."

 _"At least his not evil like his dad."_

Michael nods agreeing with his vessel. The archangel looks at his nephew's face. Now focusing on the kid. He couldn't sense any darkness. All he saw is light. It reminded him of Lucifer before he became corrupted.

 _I will not let this child go down the same path my brother did._ He thought.

" Stay back." The archangel orders his nephew. He looks at the others "All of you." he looks at the alternative archangel "Don't want anyone in the middle of this fight."

AU Michael raises his eyebrow looking surprised but also showed a hint of fear. With a weak vessel AU Michael worried. He wasn't in the best condition to fight. The alternative archangel takes several steps back.

"Not so fast." Bobby says.

You are not gonna chicken out on this. Are you? " Michael says. "The archangel Michael never bails out on a fight. We are warriors remember."

AU Michael pauses. He puts on a smile.

"Wasn't gonna run away. It would be rude of me to turn down a fight against you. Yes I'm a warrior. " His eyes glow "One of the best."

He swings his fist. Michael blocks the punch and hits his opponent in the jaw. AU Michael grunts and swings another punch. Michael again blocks and kicks the alternative archangel in the stomach. The kick sends the alternative archangel flying across the room. He hits the wall and tumbles down.

AU Michael groans as he gets to his feet. He clutches his stomach where the archangel kicked him.

"Have some of this to add to your pain." Bobby yells.

All the hunters begin shooting. AU Michael grits his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. While the hunters stop to refill, AU Michael does a quick check over his body. He winced when he saw his body full of holes. The excessive damage is going to take a while to heal.

He gets grabbed from behind and thrown across the dungeon. He bangs his head which sent a shock wave through his body. Michael walks towards him wearing the smirk that he always pulls.

"The tables have turned." Michael wraps his hand around his opponent's throat and pins him to the wall. "Not so funny now is it. Now you can see what it's like being the weak one. " AU Michael places his hands on to his other self's hand and tries to set himself free. With his free hand, Michael punches AU Michael across the face. "You are not getting away this time."

He picks up the alternative archangel and throws him upwards. AU Michael hits the ceiling causing cracks to form. He falls face first and lands in front of the younger Winchester's feet. He coughs and looks up at Sam. His eyes glow but Sam quickly punches him causing the archangel to roll on to his side. Blood starts to pour out of his mouth.

Dean spots the archangel blade fall out of AU Michael's back pocket.

"Michael. The blade . It's next to him. "

Michael looks and finds it glistening on the ground. AU Michael looks over and sees the archangel making his way towards the blade. Once Michael has the blade, it will be all over for AU Michael.

 _I can't let that happen_ The alternative archangel thought with panic.

As Michael bends forward to retrieve the weapon, with the last bit of his strength AU Michael reaches out and grabs the blade.

"You will not gonna win." AU Michael says.

Slash.

Michael's neck gets slashed open and grace begins to pour out. Michael stumbles back with shock his eyes widen with horror as he sees the grace coming out of him.

"Dean!" Sam yells.

He goes to his brother but gets kicked by AU Michael causing him to fall on the ground. The hunters get ready to shoot again but suddenly gets thrown to the wall.

"MICHAEL." Jack rushes over to the archangel. "Michael." The archangel looks at his nephew still in shock by what's happened. "Heal yourself. Before you lose it all."

"Oh no you don't." AU Michael says. He places the blade up against his other self's neck. "I got a better idea."

"Damm it you son of a bitch." Dean yells at AU Michael although he knew he couldn't hear him.

AU Michael with his free arm raises a sheet of the table revealing some ingredients.

"Looks familiar?" He asks.

Dean stares and straight away figures out where he has seen those ingredients before.

"They are the ingredients to opening the rift."

"Rift!" Michael says out loud.

"That's right. I was gonna open the rift to bring my soldiers over here. I changed my mind. I thought if I'm over here, who is gonna be over there. That's where you come into it."

"No... No."

"Yes"

AU Michael puts Michael against the table. Michael's grace starts to travel into the bowl. The alternative archangel chants and suddenly the familiar golden rift appears.

Sam looks up feeling weak.

"D...D...Dean."

AU Michael smirks and heals Michael's cut.

"You may think you can come back but you can't not with a very low-level of archangel grace. I wouldn't bother finding my brothers because their all dead."

"Please don't do this." The archangel begs "You got a problem with me not Dean."

"I did want Dean as my sword but seems I can't have him. If I can't have him. No one can."

He is about to throw his enemy in when suddenly a purple ball of fire flies straight towards the archangels. AU Michael ducks with Michael still in his grip.

Rowena's eyes glow purple and smirks.

"Didn't see that coming did you."

The two archangels get back up. AU Michael grins at her.

"You do surprise me little witch. Thinks that is why I took a liking to you."

"I took a liking to you. So much I wanna share my spells with you." She teases.

"Those fireballs. Rowena. There is risks."

"Risk I might damage your pretty face."

"Worst. Your gonna hurt him. Dean. You really wanna hurt Samuel's brother. I am being generous. I could have used this blade and killed him off but whats the fun in that. He won't suffer if his dead. It's up to you Rowena. Take the shot." Rowena raises her hand and counts herself in. "If you do take the shot then I will kill him. Be a slip with my hand."

The witch hesitates. She looks at Michael who was close to passing out. She looks at the two archangels panicking on what to do. Rowena wanted to attack but she couldn't put the older Winchester at risk of being hurt or worse death. The witch lowers her hand.

AU Michael smirks.

"Thought not."

With his strength he pushes Michael into the rift and flicks his wrist making the bowl of grace flip upwards and smash into the ground.

"NOOOOO" Sam screams. As he watches the rift vanish in front of his eyes.

The grace rises from the ground and travels towards the alternative archangel. AU Michael opens his mouth and consumes the grace. His eyes open glowing brighter than usual. His wings extend out lighting up the room.

The witch raises her hand and blasts. AU Michael vanishes before the fireballs can hit him.

"Bollocks." Rowena says glaring at the spot where the alternative archangel once was.

Sam stands up his face emotionless. He to looks at the spot where the two archangels were. Where his brother was.

"Sam." Mary says. Her son didn't respond. Mary lowers her eyes unsure what to say.

"Every time. "

Everyone turns to look at the nephilim.

Jack shakes his head "Every time we get so close, we lose him. It's not fair!"

"We haven't lost him." Sam speaks up. They all look him. Sam is still staring at the spot his face blank. "To open the rift we need archangel grace." He turns his head towards the others "There is still one archangel in this world."

" Michael. " Cas says.

"Our Michael might not have enough grace but he does. We will find him. Stop him and force him to give his grace even if I have to rip it from his throat." Sam's face darkens "His not getting away with this. I will make sure of it. We lost Dean too many times now. When we do get Dean back, we are not losing him again."

"So what do we do now?" Ketch asks.

Sam picks up his gun. The desire for revenge flashes across his face.

"Do what we always do. Hunt. We start now. "

* * *

Michael's eyes snap open. He looks up the sky and his surroundings. The archangel frowns on how dull and grey everything looked. Life has been drained out of it.

The archangel let's out a groan as he gets to his feet .He stumbles but manages to not fall over. He again surveys his surroundings.

"What is this place?"

" The douche version of you. This is his world " Dean says.

Michael's eyes widen.

"No." He spins eyes dart in all directions. "No I can't be here. My grace. "

He touches his neck where his other self cut him.

"You still got any mojo in you?"

 **"Yes but very little. It will take time to recharge. "** The archangel answers in his mind.

"Damm it. Not enough to get home. "

 **"We're stuck here! .No I can't stay here. Not while his over there."**

"We are not stuck here. Something will come up. Sam will find a way. "

Dean tries his best to stay calm. Panicking is not going to help. He had to stay calm and strong for the both of them. Michael has never been in this world. Dean has so he had an idea on how this world works.

 **"Sam. How long is he gonna take? "**

"I dunno but my brother is not gonna give up. He didn't give up on mom. He didn't give up on Jack."

Michael sighs.

"I hope your right." He says out loud.

"OI YOU. TURN AROUND." A voice yells from behind.

The archangel froze.

"HEY WE'RE TALKING TO YOU." Another voice yells.

Michael covers up his nerves and turns around. Two men dressed in military uniform stand with a guns in their hands and angel blades in their pockets.

The men suddenly frown.

"Michael?" The man who first spoke says.

Michael looks at the men with a surprised look.

 _Angels_. He thought.

"Michael your back." The first angel says. "We thought you were gone. "

"Umm"

"Play along" Dean yells.

Michael nods. "Umm. Yes I'm back."

" Did you go to paradise? " The first angel asks.

"Yes I did."

"What was it like?"

"It's better than here. "

"Have you come back for us? Are you going to take us to paradise? "

" Well...uh... "

"Hold up" The second angel raises his hand. "Why the change in vessel?"

"My previous one got damaged."

"How?"

" The nephilim. "

The second angel walks up to the archangel looking suspicious. Michael becomes tense as the angel eyes him up and down. The second angel aims his gun.

"Not our Michael."

" What? " The first angel says.

"His lying. I know a bad liar when I see one. "

"I am the archangel Michael. How dare you call me a liar."

"But you are. I thought there was something off about you. Our Michael wouldn't hesitate to questions. Your expression when you saw us you were surprised. You must be the other world Michael."

"First Lucifer then Gabriel and now Michael." the first angel says. "Who's next Raphael?"

"Raphael is dead." Michael says.

"You will be next." The second angel says.

The angel shoots. The bullet hits the archangel's stomach. Michael cries out in pain. The first angel aims his gun ready to shoot.

Michael looks at the angels horrified by what they are doing. He raises his hand.

"You left me with no choice." He says. He snaps his fingers. Nothing happens. He snaps his fingers again. "I really am low in grace."

Michael tries to flutter his wings but he got nowhere due to his weak state. The archangel had no choice but to run. He turns on his heel and makes a bee-line for the woods.

"AFTER HIM." Michael hears one of the angels yell as he runs.

He jumps over logs and dodges the trees. The archangel was so busy looking over his shoulder he didn't realize he is approaching a hole.

The archangel loses his footing and falls into the hole. Michael went down fast as a bullet and lands face first in a pile of leaves.

"Thank God for the leaves. Safe landing." Dean says with a wince feeling the aches and pains in his body.

Michael rolls on to his back.

 **"Couldn't agree more."**

The bullet wound bleeds out turning the green leaves crimson red. Michael places his hands on it.

 _I would be healed by now._ The archangel thought with frustration.

There is a growl. Michael looks in the direction where the inhuman sound came from. He couldn't see nothing but darkness. Water drips on to his face.

"Whatever it is it must live in dark, cold and wet conditions. " Dean says.

Michael brushes the water off his face and sits up. He groans and lies back down. The wound slowly healing. It was taking too long.

There is another growl this time from the other side.

 **"What is that?"**

" I don't know but for some reason it sounds familiar. " Dean answers.

Someone or something came out of the darkness. It's skin ghostly white. Clothes ripped and caked with blood. The creature bared its teeth. It didn't have normal teeth, it had fangs.

Dean's eyes widen now remembering why the growl sounded familiar.

"Vampire!"

 **" What? That's a vampire. Vampires don't look like that back in our world. "**

"These ones have turned into predators. Their hunger is stronger than our typical vampires."

Michael sighs "At least there is only one of them."

The archangel spoke too soon as more of those monstrous creatures emerge out of the shadows. The vampires stare at him hunger in their eyes. They did not see a human, they saw food.

Michael couldn't count that had to be hundreds surrounding him. He was too weak to move.

"Michael we gotta get out of here." Dean says his voice frantic .

One of the vampires jumps on top of Michael pinning the archangel down. The vampire looks at the wound. Its eyes gleam with joy as it watched the blood bleed out. It goes down to lick the heavenly goods but suddenly gets kicked in the face.

This infuriated the vampire. It lunges on to the archangel and slashes him with its claws leaving a long red cut on the cheek.

"DO SOMETHING FIGHT BACK." Dean screams. No way he wanted to be an vampire's blood bag. Michael felt he was going to pass out again. Dean bangs on the glass of the television. "DON'T YOU DARE PASS OUT. NOT NOW." Michael's eyes become heavy "MICHAEL NO."

The vampire bares its fangs and sinks into the archangel's neck.

Michael gasps with shock. He gives the creature last look before his world went black.

 **The End**

* * *

 **So that is the end. Do not worry there is a sequel called Nothing Else Matters that I will post very soon :) Do**

 **Again thank you all for following and reviewing this story. :D**


End file.
